


An Alternate Path

by Zandy83



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Language, POV First Person, Past Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandy83/pseuds/Zandy83
Summary: Following the events of Before The Storm Episode Three, what if Chloe never broke into the Ambers house and went straight for Damon.Lunging at me for the second time I somehow managed to move fast enough to grab the knife; feeling the blood trickle down wrist, I’d grabbed it at the blade. Damon pushes it with all his weight, aiming straight for me. I was over powered, causing my feet to betray me and slip backwards on the dirt.I knew I should have listened to Rachel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for tuning into my first story on here!  
> This is my first time writing in a first person perspective so it will probably get better as the story moves along

9TH MAY 2010   (Rachel’s hospital room)

 

Chloe’s POV

 

Mr Amber has just left the room, leaving Rachel and I alone in this eerie hospital room. I stand completely still looking at Rachel, I notice that I probably look like a complete idiot _say something to her_ I think to myself before slowly walking to her side.

“My guardian angel” Rachel whispers with a weak smile; my mind starts running into overdrive.

_how can see be happy to see me? I just got her stabbed it was all my_ _fault_ , my thoughts came to a sudden halt with the realisation that I am now sitting on the edge of her bed holding her hand, and then it hits me. I still haven’t said a word.

“Rachel I’m sorry” I manage to choke out, hoping my voice will hold out on me.

_Ok Chloe keep it together and what ever you do don’t cry just don’t cry_.

“What… what for?”

“You’re here because of me, because I choked back there at the junkyard.”

“What? Shut up.”

“You were so fierce, and I just froze. I fucked it up, I am so sorry and-” I wasn’t able to finish my sentence, Rachel’s soft voice interrupting mine.

“and you saved my life.” I watched her hesitate before repeating herself,

“You. Saved. My. Life.”

All I can manage to do is sit there staring at Rachel in utter shock, I just can’t believe she doesn’t hate or blame me for this, as my mind starts to race I can feel tears welling up in my eyes.

I don’t know why but Rachel, even in this state, has a way of making me lose control of what I say, opening my mouth to speak again I force myself to look into her eyes.

“I almost lost you, I can’t believe I almost lost you.” I can hear my voice falling apart causing me to wince slightly, I’ve never liked appearing weak.

Rachel just gives me one of her perfect smiles, it lets me know that everything is and will be ok and says playfully, “You’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

I smile at that, feeling a warmth collect in my stomach before I respond with a “Good” feeling a little better, although I’m pretty sure I need to change the subject before I have a full mental breakdown and completely humiliate myself in front of her.

“Happy that your dad is here?”

_Ok Chloe that’s one way to change the subject if only you had gone for something a little less personal._

Rachel looks so sad as she starts to speak “I mean, I’m still mad at him for everything he’s done but…it felt so good to lean on him, he’s my dad you know? I felt completely safe.”

“Like on Mount’ Hood,”

_that is one way to stop a conversation Chloe, good one._

The room became eerily quiet as Rachel looks like she’s contemplating something, it seems like she has a question on the front of her mind, but she doesn’t quite know how to ask.

“Would you do something for me?” she asked me in quiet, pensive voice.

“Anything.” and I meant it anything she asks me to do I know I will, after all she means the world to me.

“Sera, my mum; it’s so weird to say, I’m not even sure what she is honestly, but…. I still think I want to meet her.”

_Ok Chloe, you need to start thinking, something isn’t right here Damon and Frank wouldn’t have acted like that over a simple client._

“Are you sure? She could be completely different from what you can imagine.”

“I’m sure”

Rachel takes a breath before she continues “I don’t even know if she is still in Arcadia Bay but…. But if she is will you find her please?”

_Oh wow, Rachel really wants this._

“You really want this don’t you,” I sigh out, my shoulders slump slightly, raising my eyes to look at hers I’m taken aback; her eyes seem pleading and desperate.

“I do Chloe, I really do.” Rachel chokes out, her voice making me aware of the fact that she looks like she’s about ready to burst out crying, I know there is no other way I can answer.

“Then of course whatever it takes.”

_I gotta start thinking this through, Damon and Frank was acting really strange; even for them, if she was a client or possibly working for them they would have just ignored us or at the very most they’d just tell us to shove off, after all we are just two punk kids, no real threat to them at all, even when Damon found out who Rachel was he wouldn’t have risk everything over this, so why? what’s his deal?_

“I bet my dad has her number maybe in his office, our house key is under the mat, the code to his office is 0722… my birthday.” Rachel says with a flicker of hope then it occurred to me that the information we need would probably be on his phone not in his office.

I can’t help but think that Damon is the best route to take but how? I know that going face to face with him again this soon is a bad idea but-

_Wait didn’t he own the old saw mill that has just burnt down, I could look there for clues the fire might not have destroyed everything._

“Look Rachel, I don’t think your dad’s office will have the info we need he probably has that on his phone but, I want to check out the old saw mill instead.”

“What? Why?” Rachel questions with a confused expression.

“Ok look, something isn’t right with what’s happened today, they wouldn’t have gone to this length to scare two punk kids… Somethings really wrong with this, they were more than just angry, they were scared. Something big is going on and it seems like whatever it is, it’s happening soon and it all seems to be connected to Sera, I think I need to do some snooping at Damon’s mill.”

Rachel looks at me dead in the eyes I could see the fear forming in them, making me feel uneasy.

“What? Are you insane?! He can kill you Chloe! NO. NO. NO. You are not putting yourself in danger! for goodness sake Chloe I almost **died** , you could die, you can’t do this! Chloe I don’t want to see you hurt or worse please… Don’t do this.” Her voice was panicky I could hear her stuttering all over the place, but yet it still had a commanding aura, Rachel was truly a natural born leader.

Rachel was shaking by the time she finished, tears streaming down her face, but I know I have to do this I have to find Sera, what ever it takes I will find her.

“Rachel, I have to do this. Sera could be in danger I need to find her, and I will for you.”

I stand and give her a gentle peck on the lips, I could taste the salt from her tears on my lips it made my heart clench inside my chest, like a weight was being pushed down against it, but I couldn’t give up now, I can’t hesitate again. Never again.

I then walk out of the room on shaky legs, I tried to block out Rachel shouting my name. I can’t look back, I have to keep going, I need to finish this. 


	2. Chapter 2

James POV

 

After leaving Rachels room I went and found my wife Rose, I spotted her in the corridor not that far away from me her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, it reminded me that I need to be there for her.

Walking up to her I move to wrap my arms around her, leaning her gently into me, showing as much love and comfort as I can. I hate to see Rose like this, she’s such a strong woman but this is too much, it’s in times like these that I need to be strong for my family not just my wife but my daughter Rachel as well, even though deep down I want to cry, I want to scream, shout and hurt the bastard that dared to upset my family, I can’t, I have to be strong, I will be strong.

I’m pulled out of my thoughts when I notice Chloe walk past us in a hurry as we pull apart, I can feel concern for the girl bubble in my chest when I see the determined look on her face, I was just about to say something when I heard my daughter shouting after the rebellious teen, in a hoarse, panicked voice.

“CHLOE NO, CHLOE PLEASE YOU CAN’T!” Rose and I rush into Rachels room only to see my daughter in a flurry of tears struggling to get out of bed, “CHLOE!” what the hell has happened to make Rachel act like this? Both myself and Rose rush to Rachels side helping her back into bed and wrapping our arms around her, letting Rachel cry while making soothing noises and stroking her hair.

Rachel was shaking the entire time, it was very concerning, I don’t think this amount of stress is good for her right now in the state she’s in.

It took a while, but she was finally calming down.

_What the hell has that girl said to my daughter? what was going on? I have never seen Rachel act like this before._

After I was sure that Rachel had calmed down I got myself ready to confront the elephant in the room, I think it’s about time we get to the bottom for all this, I need to know what has happened and how I can help her.

“Rachel my dear, what’s happened? Did Chloe say something to upset you? Did she hurt you?”

Rachel looked at me, the shock of my words evident on her face, she hesitated before answering “No, Chloe would never hurt me.” A few stray tears gliding down her cheeks, I know something bad happened, but I just need her to open up and tell me “Then what happened Rachel? You need to tell us, we can’t help you if we don’t know what’s going on…. Please let us help you.”

Rachel went quiet, she looks pensive like she’s contemplating what I’ve said, I need to wait for her, if I push any more, she won’t tell me anything, so I pull my daughter into a gentle hold by my chest and remain patient.

After a short while I hear Rachel begin to speak.

“Chloe, I think she is in danger, why is she doing this? I don’t want her to get hurt…. Please dad, please stop her.”

 _So, Chloe is putting herself in danger, but why? Sera. this has something to do with Sera… **Shit**_ **.**

“Ok Rachel, I will. But you need to tell me everything, what her plan is and why.”

Rachel nods then quickly but quietly repeats to me their entire conversation.

I sit there listening, it occurs to me that this girl Chloe is quite intelligent to be able to figure all of this out, but yet so dumb to think she can handle this on her own, I don’t know if this is bravery or just plain stupidity either way I have to help, this is all my fault, not that would say that out loud.

“Ok Rachel, listen to me, I am going after Chloe, so don’t worry darling, I will help her. Just please stay here with your mother ok… Will you do that? If not for me then for your Mother?”

Rachel just looks at me and nods. So, I leave her there and head straight for my car, hoping I get there in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is Chloe's POV


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe’s POV

 

I step into the old saw mill, it’s been destroyed by the fire I can still smell the ashes in the air, it seems to me there’s nothing left as I glance around the area, I start to wonder why I’m wasting my time with this place when I hear shouting coming from the main hall, as I get closer I start to make out the sound of Damon’s voice.

“Why will he not answer!”

As I turn the corner, I witness Damon hitting Sera; against my better judgement I shout, “LEAVE HER ALONE!”

Damon pauses then slowly turns to face me with this sick evil grin plastered on his face like I’m in some kind of messed up horror film.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he says, though it’s obvious he doesn’t care about the answer.

“I’m here to find Sera, Damon why are you doing this?” I say hoping to distract him long enough to formulate a plan of action.

“Well congratulations Kid you found Sera, you’re rather amusing kid, you come down here knowing she will be here, but you have no clue what is going on here or why.” Damon says while swiftly pulling out his knife and pointing it at me.

At this point I can feel myself shaking but I have to try to push past it and speak knowing it’s the only chance I’ve got to find a way out of this.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I knew, so what’s the harm in telling me?”  

“No, I’m not playing your games kid, In fact I don’t think I’m interested in entertaining you at all.”

He starts to walk towards me, I want to back up, but my feet won’t cooperate, I’m frozen to the spot “what are you doing?” I stutter out, my throat feeling tight, I can feel my breaths becoming short and unrhythmic, if I don’t calm down soon I’m going to start hyperventilating, and then I’m screwed big time.

He moves in front of me looking directly into my eyes “you have got some serious lady balls to come down here on your own, but you’re obviously to dumb to know who I am and what you are waking into.” The knife is so close to my face now.

_Quick Chloe, THINK._

There’s a sudden sharp pain in my shoulder as he pushes the knife into it. Fast. The pain quickly shoots through my body causing my adrenalin to kick in, my knee to shot up wards connecting with his groin. He tumbles backwards taking the knife with him letting out a yell “YOU BITCH, YOU FUCKING STUPID BITCH.”

Lunging at me for the second time I somehow managed to move fast enough to grab the knife; feeling the blood trickle down wrist, I’d grabbed it at the blade. Damon pushes it with all his weight, aiming straight for me. I was over powered, causing my feet to betray me and slip backwards on the dirt.

I find myself landing with one hell of a thud onto my back with Damon falling on top of me, I expected at anytime he was going to get up and try again, but he laid on top of me like dead weight.

The pain in my chest and shoulder became unbearable, I could see my hand gushing with blood. Taking a deep breath, I look around to see Mr Amber staring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

James Amber POV

I pull up at the old saw mill, when my eyes settle on Frank Bowers RV, this is not a good sign I tell myself as I exited my vehicle.

As I walk up to the mill, I notice an unsettling amount of blood swiped across the RV, deciding to enter Mr Bowers vehicle I notice his body laid on the floor, it looked like he’d been carelessly thrown in here, I crouch down to his body feeling his cold skin against my fingers, checking his pulse. I let out a shaky breath when I didn’t feel anything realising Frank Bowers was dead. I felt something brush against my leg, fear coursed through me before my eyes set on a small puppy, the poor thing looked terrified, deciding it was safer to leave the dog where she was, I left to find Chloe.

Once inside the mill I heard Damon shouting, “YOU BITCH…. YOU FUCKING STUPID BITCH” I definitely know Chloe is in here now, that girl knows how to get peoples blood boiling not that Damon ever needs the encouragement.

Fear rises in me as I realise just how much danger Chloe is in at this very moment and find myself rushing towards the sounds.

Just as soon as I turn the corner into some sort of main hall, I can smell the sickly sent of blood and ash in the air, it makes my stomach turn, as I move further into the room I see Damon lunge at Chloe with a knife, I stare in shock as Chloe grabs the blade of the knife, but the force Damon has put into it sends Chloe falling to the floor with Damon following.

I stand still for a moment expecting Damon to get up and move but nothing happens. I shake myself out of the stunned daze I was in to notice that Chloe is now looking at me. I rush over to her pushing Damon off of her to see the knife in his chest, the nausea of the situation is starting to get to me, I can taste the start of bile in my mouth, swallowing it down with a burning sensation I move to check his pulse, his body still warm, I checked a few times just in case but the result was the same each time, he was dead.

I glance over to Chloe only to see she is bleeding profusely, I hurriedly inspect my surroundings to see if there was anything nearby that I could use to do some makeshift first aid, but all I can see is Sera tied to a chair. I hadn’t even realised she was here.

Quickly I went over to her, undoing her hands hurriedly shoving my phone towards her, “I need you to ring for an ambulance and the police, can you do that? Sera can you do that?!” I could hear the urgency in my own voice, she looks at me and nods fast “yes, I will do that.”

I get back to Chloe, ripping off my blazer I use it to apply presser to the open wound in her shoulder noticing that it seemed to be the worse of the injuries that she sustained during the fight. I notice Sera standing next to me in my peripheral vision.

“Yes, he’s applying pressure. I’m not sure, I’ll ask. James is she awake? Can she talk?”

“Chloe can you hear me?” I try to say as softly as I can but I’m pretty sure even a child could hear the break in my voice

Chloe looks at me dead in the eyes before opening her mouth and letting out an almighty “FUCK!”

If this situation was any different I may have chuckled at that.

“She’s definitely awake and talking,” Sera deadpans down the phone, I continue what I’m doing as Sera talks to the emergency services, when I here sirens a slight relief hits me.

The paramedics take Chloe, letting me know that the Police will be here soon, letting out a shaky sigh I turn to sera wanting answers “What happened? What is going on?” Sera looks to the floor guilt strewn across her features, taking her time to collect her thoughts.

“Damon wanted to use me against you,” she says while nervously playing with her hands.

I make I call to the hospital as uniform officers start entering the building, this long day is about to get even longer.

After hours of interrogation Sera and I was finally free to leave, I walk next to Sera offering her a lift back to her motel room. To my surprise she accepts. Once we are on the road, I notice how shook up Sera was, normally I would ask if she was alright, but we really need to talk about Rachel.

“Look Sera, Rachel knows about you and she got stabbed this morning by Merrick looking for you.” I bluntly let out, my voice probably a little harsher then it needed to be, Sera whips her head around to look at me, panic rising in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, she’s fine. She will be in hospital for a few days, but we need to arrange some sort of contact for you,” I watched as Sera’s face changed from frightened to confused.

She took a moment before she replied, “You’re going to let me see her?”

I let out a deep sigh “If you don’t, it will do more harm then good and I will not allow that, so yes we can arrange supervised visits for now and as long as you stay clean we can talk about you seeing her under her freer terms later… But you must stay sober, do you understand me?”

“Yes, I do, I refuse go back to the way I was.” The rest of the trip was silent, after dropping Sera off I set of to the hospital feeling unbelievably exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

Steph’s POV

If I’m being totally honest with myself I have no idea just how long I’ve been stood outside Rachels hospital door. I can’t even be sure if she wants to see me; probably not, why would she want to see me? We’ve barely even spoken to each other, definitely not enough to be called her friend and Chloe might be with her.

**Oh, who am I kidding.**

Taking a small quivered breath, I start to turn away from the door and make my swift retreat but I’m caught in the act as the door swings open to reveal Rose, I look up at her to see her looking at me with a slight smile.

I’m taken aback when Rose gently lays a hand on my shoulder, “Stephanie, I’m so glad you’re here. Rachel could use a friend right now” I catch a slight whiff of an expensive floral aroma as she strides past me, where ever she’s headed.

**Yeah… friend, no backing out now.**

I push my way past the door, feeling its slightly rough texture on my fingers, somehow it made this encounter seem all the more daunting. As my eyes land in Rachels direction towards my heart drops, she was hunched over her bed; well as much as she could be, with her head firmly pressed into her hands, I didn’t even need to see her face to know it was covered in the heart wrenching stains of tears, I swear if I focus hard enough I could probably even taste the salt in the air from them.  

Rachel moves her head up slightly, her sad eyes reaching mine, I can’t help but notice that she looks frightened over something; maybe frightened is putting it lightly, more like _terrified_.

I try to tell myself that it was probably caused by the stabbing, I know I would have been traumatised, but why would she be scared here? It’s a hospital I’m pretty sure she’s safe here.

**Isn’t she?**

Deciding that staring at her is probably not helping all that much, I stumble over to her, my nerves still wracking all over my body making it difficult to sit on the chair next to her bed without looking like a complete idiot. She doesn’t look up to acknowledge me in any way, I can’t blame her.

I let out a breath I didn’t even realise I was holding and softly place my hand on hers; My chest clenches at the feeling of her hands shaking under mine. Hitching a small sob in her throat Rachel slowly turns her head towards me “hey”.

I give her a small smile, hoping it at least gave her some comfort, even if it’s not much.

 “Hey” letting out another breath I avert my eyes to gaze at the door before moving them back to look at Rachel, “Are you okay? You seem a little shaken, is it about what you just went through? It must have been a lot to deal with all at once”

The room silent for a few seconds before Rachel laid back a little, gazing at me with a melancholy expression “No?... Kind of?…its Chloe, I’m really worried about her, scared for her even,” scared for Chloe? From what I’ve seen and experienced from Chloe she’s very capable of holding her own, what could have possibly happened for Rachel to be fearful for Chloe? It’s unexpected to say the least.

“Wanna tell me about it? I may not be able to help but I’m a good listener, it might help you to get everything off of your chest.”

**Chloe is prone to saying some stupid shit from time to time, if she’s hurt Rachel, I swear I will kick her ass. Ok… maybe not, I don’t doubt that Chloe could totally kick my ass if I picked a fight with her, but I would definitely give her a good talking to.**

Rachel seemed to ponder on my words before she began explaining to me everything. Sera, Damon, Her Dad and Chloe’s crazy, stupid, insane idea; I could almost feel my brain about ready to explode, I mean what was that girl thinking? Going to Damon’s mill? Alone? That’s a death sentence if I ever heard one.

I shift my chair closer to Rachel before gently pushing down on her good shoulder, “Here, lay down” not all that surprising to me when she did, she must be tired after all that.

Pulling the blanket further around her, I took her hand in one of mine and with the other hand I ran my fingers comfortingly through Rachel’s hair, I resist the urge to huff in amusement at how soft it is, I should have known that even her hair would be perfect.

I kept this going, humming slightly until eventually Rachels breathing started to slow down and her eyes droop into an exhausted close. I didn’t stop until I was sure Rachel was asleep, the thought of leaving her here crosses her mind, I don’t want to intrude longer than I already have, but I need to know if Chloe is all right, plus if the worse has happened Rachel will need me. So, making my decision I lean back on my chair, doing my best to get comfy on the hard plastic that seems to dig into all the wrong places, slowly feeling myself fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose’s POV

It seems that getting some air did me some good, brushing my hands on my trousers I give them a light pat and start walking back to my daughter’s room. Suddenly I could feel the vibrations of my phone in my pocket, the muffled sound of my ringtone filling the hall, huffing slightly I move the screen into my line of view; its James. I answer immediately.

“James! Are you and Chloe okay?” I could feel my heart drop at the tense silence before he answers, the shakiness in his voice catching me slightly off guard, “I’m fine Rose, but Jesus, Chloe has been taken to the hospital… I think she should be there by now… How is Rachel doing?”

_Chloe is hurt? The poor dear,_

“Yes, she just upset, what happened at the mill?”

“Look, don’t worry about it for now, I will explain everything when I get back but for now, I am needed here,” I can feel frustration bubble in my throat as he hangs up before I get the chance to reply, forcing myself to take a deep breath I decide that maybe I do need a little more air before I go back to Rachels room, I’d rather be calm around her right now.

_God, James just doesn’t think these things through, does he? How am I supposed to tell Rachel any of this with no information, she will have so many questions._

Rubbing my hands together I decide to see if I can get more information about Chloe’s condition then talk to Rachel, she deserves to know as much as I can find out.

As I walk up to the reception desk, I notice Joyce standing in front of it, deciding it was best to just listen for the moment; after all Joyce is Chloe’s mother, and besides I might be able to get more information this way than I would be able to by myself.

“Excuse me Miss? My daughter has been brought in, could you tell me how she is please?”

“Of course miss, what is your daughter’s name?”

“Chloe…. Chloe Price.” There’s a slight waver in Joyce’s voice when she speaks, if I look closely enough I think I can see her hands shaking.

“Ok just give me a minute… Oh yes Mrs Price, Chloe is still in theatre, if you could take a seat someone will see you as soon as they can.”

I really don’t like the idea of Joyce sitting alone at a time like this, so I decide to speak up.

“Actually, would it be possible for Mrs Price to sit with us in Rachel Ambers room?”

The lady looks at us with a confused smile, “of course I will make a note on the system so everyone knows where you are Mrs Price.”

Joyce looks at me with a mix of confusion and concern written across her face “Rachel is here?” she pauses before speaking again “Do you know what’s happened?” I give her a small smile before I start to walk towards Rachels room, luckily Joyce takes the hint and walks with me.

“Rachel was stabbed this morning, Chloe thankfully managed to get her here in time… Chloe saved Rachels life, I don’t know what has happened to Chloe, but my husband should be able to tell us more when he arrives. I’m sorry I can’t give you more information on the matter”

Joyce looks like she is fighting back her tears, trying to stay strong. It’s an awful thing not to know how your daughter’s doing or what has happened to her, I feel for Joyce, I really do.

As we walk into Rachels room we find her fast asleep with a blanket wrapped around her and Steph asleep in the chair.

Joyce and I look at each other and decide to sit quietly while we wait for any news.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel’s POV

As I wake up the first thing I become aware of is the pain in my arm, mumbling a curse I start to open my eyes only to see Steph fast asleep in the chair next to me, her shoulders gently moving with the rhythm of her breathing.

Taking a small breath I begin to glance around the room, the white of the walls hurting my eyes. The muffled sound of mumbling pulls me out of my idle thought when I see my mum talking to some woman.

_Wait? Is that Mrs Price?  Chloe’s mum?  How long have I been out?_ **Oh god, is Chloe ok?**

As I try and sit up, I put too much pressure on my arm causing sharp, stinging, throbbing pain to shoot through my body, I can’t help but hunch over slightly.

_FUCK my arm really hurts._

I notice my mum move over towards me, I assume she noticed the pain I’m in, comfort brushes over me causing me to give her a small but genuine smile as she strokes my hair, it’s impossible to ignore the hurt expression on her face.

“Mum, is Chloe ok?” I cringe at the hoarseness of my voice, I try to cough to bring it back to normal but it just shoots another round of pain through my body, I glance upwards at Rose only to feel concern swirl around in the pit of my stomach at her expression, it feels like my heart just dropped through me.

“Rachel sweetie, Chloe is hurt” there’s an unmissable hitch in her voice “The doctors are looking after her, we will know more soon.”

I just burst into tears, no matter how hard I try to stop them I can’t, I feel as my Mum wraps her arms gently around me, stroking my hair again while Mrs Price rubs circles into my back trying to calm me down.

After some time, my crying slows, my throat feels sore and scratchy and there’s a numbness to my mind, I can’t find it in me to do anything other than hug my legs. The adults have returned to their chairs, facing Steph. Confusion hits me before I remember that she never left, I want to smile at that, but the numbness hasn’t gone away, although I can feel her soft hands caressing mine in smooth comforting circles. I can tell that she’s doing it idly, she looks lost in thought.

She’s such a good person to stay by me through this, her phone vibrates and she use’s her free hand to check the message.

“Mikey is being discharged, apparently a broken arm isn’t enough to hog the bed space.” Steph says with a grin trying to lighten the mood.

I don’t get a chance to reply with a witty retort of my own before a doctor walks into the room, the door left open “Mrs Price?”

“Yes, How’s Chloe? She is going to be fine right? You made sure that she’s fine?” I could here the panic in her voice, it made me hang my head in guilt, grasping Steph’s hand in a slightly tighter hold. She didn’t seem to mind, only squeezing back.

“Chloe is out of surgery and will be moved to a room shortly, we will come and collect you as she comes down.”

“Hold on, at least tell me what’s happened to her before you go, no one has even told me what she’s in for” there’s a scary edge to Joyce’s voice as she looks the doctor dead in the eyes.

I watch as the Doctors eyes go wide, his feet shuffling slightly but he’s quick to compose himself “I’m sorry, I assumed you knew.” There’s a hesitation before he continues, almost like he has to think about what he says, “Chloe received a serious stab wound to her shoulder, a bad amount of bruising to her chest and some nasty slashers to the palm of one of her hands, unfortunately that’s all I am able to tell you, someone from the ABPD should be by soon to explain everything.”

As the doctor left, I suddenly became aware of Steph’s hand between my shoulder blades rubbing small circles, she looked at me reassuringly like everything will be ok.

The room was deathly silent for quite a while before Joyce decided to break the silence.

“What the hell has happened? What is going on.” The last didn’t even feel like a question, it was a statement and it grasped at me, the feeling of guilt twisting in my stomach to the point I thought I was going to throw up.

My mum stood up and swiftly grabbed her phone from her pocket “I am going to call James and see if I can get some answers for you,” I watch as my mum starts to leave, Mrs Price places her hand on mum’s arm to get her attention “Thank you,” with a nod my mum leaves.

Once the three of us are left alone Joyce decides to approach us, she leans down to look me directly in my eyes then with a stern commanding but not loud voice say’s “What do you know?” she looks between Steph and myself, I felt myself shrink down felling incredibly intimidated “either of you…. Both of you, Please, just tell me something.”


	8. Chapter 8

Drew North’s POV

I was finishing helping Mikey to get dressed so we could go back to Blackwell, honestly there’s not much point in him staying long in the hospital; he was lucky enough to just have a broken arm. We will need to come back pretty regularly for check-ups, just to make sure his arm is healing properly. I promised him that I’m going to be at every single one of his appointments, I have to, this is my fault.

I failed to keep my little brother safe, but man I am so proud of him for standing his ground against Damon. I mean shit he should never have been involved in the first place though, I should never had agreed to work for that psycho, but I’ll be damned if that wasn’t the bravest thing the little weirdo has ever done.

Mikey’s trembling voice brings me out of my thoughts “Hey Drew? Why do you think Rachel was hurt? why would Damon do that to her?”

_Wow Mikey must be really worried, he probably just wants to talk about everything that’s happened._

“I don’t know Mikey, Chloe said they had their own problems with him, but to stab Rachel? I just don’t know…” I didn’t mean to, but my voice trailed off and I slipped back into my hell hole of a mind.

_God he almost **killed** her he could have killed us, we were so lucky to get out of the dorm alive, I got angry at Chloe for giving him the money, but I am so grateful she was there who knows what would have happened to us if she wasn’t there to save our skin. I had no idea what I was really getting myself, no getting **us** into._

“Do you think Damon will try and hurt us again? I know he got his money but what if that’s not enough for him, what if he wants to kill us…” that’s what has him worried, I know the feeling; I’ve been thinking the same thing but I can’t admit this to Mikey, he needs to think we’re safe, I’ve already put him through too much, I just hope Chloe is safe.

“Damon has his money and that’s all he cares about Mikey, it would be pointless to hurt us now, so don’t worry we will never see him again.” Mikey looks away slightly after I finish speaking, I can’t really tell if he believes me or not.

_I really am the worst brother._

I grab Mikey’s bag, no point in taking more time than we need to “Come on you, lets grab Dad and leave this place,” after all they’re trying to rush us out, even a nurse has come in, changed the bedding and cleaned the room in the time it’s taken us to get ready to leave.

Mikey looks at me, in a pensive, thoughtful kind of way “What about Steph?”

_Oh yeah, Steph. she’s probably drooling over Rachel whilst she’s still got the chance, waiting on her every beck and call._

I shake my head slightly before I answer him “Steph is probably still with Rachel, don’t worry she will catch up with us later.”

I nudge Mikey slightly in comfort as we walk out of the door, signalling our Dad to let him know we were ready to bounce when some nurses promptly push us out of the way to make room for the patient they were wheeling into Mikey’s old room.

The girl had wires and Iv’s coming out of her, she seems pale, ghostly pale even, if I didn’t know any better I’d say she kind of looked like Chl-

_Wait a moment isn’t that, **Oh** **fuck, it is**. _

My stomach starts twisting as guilt rips through my whole body as I realise it’s the one and only Chloe Price, I can taste the acid as I swallow down the bile threatening to rip through my throat, looking back on my entire life I don’t think I‘ve ever felt this nauseous before.

**_God this is all my fault…_ **

That’s the only thing going through my mind right now “your fault” over and over again like a broken record, my head starts to pound but I can’t take my eyes away from the spot where I glanced at Chloe’s body, it almost looked lifeless, like someone had gone up to her and ripped the soul from her very being. It didn’t look like the Chloe I know.

_Maybe Damon is still mad and took it out on Chloe. Shit. Shit. **Shit.** I know she can be a hot-head but Chloe doesn’t deserve this she’s just a kid, we are all just **kids**! Why would Damon do this unless he is still that pissed off over yesterday._

I start to take deep breaths, trying to focus on the air filling my lungs, it’s a tight and constricting feeling but it keeps me grounded none the less. I can’t get panicky right now, this is not the time or the place.

_Pull yourself together Drew._

Drifting my eyes around the room slightly I notice my dad and Mikey quietly talking amongst themselves, or maybe it’s not quiet and the fuzziness of my head is muffling their voices, I squint slightly doing my best to concentrate on what they’re saying. “Dad please! Chloe is my friend I need to know she’s okay” I watch in silence as my dad looks at him and shakes his head, I can’t bring myself to agree with Mikey right now, I just want to get out of here and fast, before I pass out. “Ok, Mikey go and sit in the waiting area while I have a talk with your brother then we will wait together.” His tone sharp but caring, in a parental sort of way.

_Oh God we’re waiting._

My Dad walks closer to me, I can feel the weight on my chest press down harder. It’s getting hard to breathe “Andrew we need to talk about this, Mikey’s arm is broken and now two of your friends are in hospital. I know you have been hiding something from me, both you boys have had guilty looks on your faces since yesterday, What. Did. You. Do.”

_Andrew? Fuck. My dad only calls me that when I’m in big trouble._

The nausea starts to kick back in.

I’d lie to him, but I don’t think I’m capable of that right now, taking a deep breath I dig my nails into the palm of my hand, no point in letting him now the state I’m in right now. “Look Dad, I found a way to make some money to help you out, but it back fired on me big time, It was really stupid. God it was so stupid, I’m so sorry. No one was supposed to get hurt,”

I can’t look him in the eyes but I can feel his intense stare, I glance; only for a second, a mistake really, hurt was painted across his face but the worst of it all was the hint of understanding. “Alright, that tells me why you did it, but not what you did.”

_I can’t believe I fucked up this bad, I’ve failed him, I’ve failed everyone._

_My hand stings like crazy, and is that dampness?_

“I’ve been running oxy for Damon Merrick at school.” Blunt and to the point, I’m not able to elaborate much further right now.

My dad looks at me in shock, then shame, and then there’s an expression I don’t recognise but it’s probably some form of disgust, I try to stop the hitch in my throat, I can feel tears start to well up in my eyes but I can’t break face now, I don’t want to look like even more of a disappointment to him.

He’s quiet for a short time, most likely only a few seconds but I can taste the tension in the air and it feels like hours have passed, my head makes a joke about time traveling but I brush it off, now is not the time.

I hear my Dad take a short but deep breath before he looks me dead in the eyes. Looming over me slightly “We will talk about this somewhere else with less people around, but you need to know how disappointed I am in you, you put not only your life on the line but Mikey’s and what about these two girls is that your fault as well?”

_Of course it is, why wouldn’t it be, it’s all my fault…_

My eyes downcast to the floor, bad idea, I think I’m going to throw up. There’s so much guilt swelling inside of me that I think it’s going to violently rip me apart from the inside out, “I don’t know, maybe? I think so… Yes” I can feel something warm glide down the palm of my hand, a liquid substance, and the sickly smell of iron causes the pounding of my head to go erratic. I know I need to sit down and fast but I can’t just leave, I need to make it up to them, all of them.

I can’t look at my Dad, I can’t even entertain the thought, I don’t want to see the look of shame in his eyes. They’re burning through me, judging my soul, judging every sin I’ve ever made.

I can’t move, my body won’t cooperate with me so I just look at the floor as I try to speak to him again “Dad; yesterday when Mikey was hurt, Damon came looking for the money I owed him, I wasn’t going to give it to him so I guess he decided that he wanted to shatter my kneecaps or something but Chloe had found the money in my dorm and came out, she saved us, saved us both by giving him the money I should never had hidden it dad I was stupid, I- I’m so sorry…” I look back to my Dad but I couldn’t focus on him hard enough to read him, I could barley even see him so I could only imagine what his eyes could have been telling me, was he angry, disgusted or disappointed? In all honesty it could have been all three.

_It should be all three._

“Look son, Crime… It never helps, even when you think it can, it doesn’t. All that happens is you put yourself, your friends and your family in danger then you have to live with yourself, I will get back on my feet, I will find a job but I can’t without knowing my family is safe, I will take anything life throws at me as long as you and Mikey are safe, do you understand?” He’s right all that matters is that your loved ones are safe, and the fact that I need to accept and live with what I’ve done…

_Oh my God what if Chloe dies?! There’s no way I’ll forgive myself, what do I do?_

I want to swallow the words as soon as they leave my mouth, the shakiness of them giving too much away “Dad what do I do?”

I glance upwards as he looks at me and sighs “we wait son, we wait.” Turning his back on me to walk towards Mikey, using this as my opportunity, I move as fast as my body will take me to the nearest bathroom.

_It’s cold, Good._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank people for their comments and I have taken them into consideration, so I am going to be making my chapters slightly longer for your pleasure.  
> I hope you will continue to enjoy how this story unfolds through Before the storm into Life is strange.  
> All comments are welcome so please feel free to share,

Joyce’s POV

It just so happened that Rachel had guilt written all over her face as she spoke “I tried to stop her, I begged her not to go, she wouldn’t listen to me,” I notice that she’s starting to panic, I can’t help but feel bad for her, no one should have to be in her position especially at her age but I can’t dwell on this. Not right now. Information first, Pity later, as much as I don’t want that to be the case my daughter will always come first. I move to sit on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in a slightly patronising way I can’t help but note how cold and clammy her hand feels, I put all my focus on Rachel not Steph.

Rachel started to shake and fidget with her blanket, I can hear that her breathing is fast and slightly laboured as she tries to hold back her tears enough to talk, she is nervous, but I appreciate the effort.

_I think I better be a little patient and let Rachel get her words out, she is still a child after all._

“We were trying to find my birth mother Sera, and Chloe remembered that she had seen her with someone called Frank,” her voice was small and withheld almost like she was afraid of her own words.

_Frank? Frank Bowers? That shady guy with the RV?_

I feel myself start to get angry, it bubbles in the depths of my stomach as my other hand instinctively forms itself into a fist.

_If this ass hole hurt my baby, **I swear.**_

“We went to see him just to ask him if he knows where sera is, but someone Chloe called Damon showed up threatening us to stop asking questions,” the room becomes so tense I could cut it open, the quiet is ironically deafening and all I can think is that this is getting bad.

_What was these girls thinking, if this Sera is her birth mum, it would have been better to go to her dad then a fucking drug dealer._

Rachel starts crying again and even though I understand the tears, they’re not going to help me get answers however nor will pushing her to hard, lets see if I can help her get to what happened to Chloe, “then he stabbed you and Chloe brought you here.” I say bluntly as I take in what she’s said so far.

She starts nodding, well that’s the start of the story answered, “Yes then Chloe gets this crazy stupid idea to go to the old saw mill that Damon apparently owns to search for clues, she said Damon wouldn’t have done this unless something was happening something involving Sera, something soon… I swear Mrs Price I tried to stop her from going, she just went, so I told my dad and he left to help.”

_Okay, so that tells me what happened up to Chloe going to the mill, but now I have even more questions, Like who is this Damon and if he hangs out with Bowers; who I know is bad news from the two whales and talk around town, and despite Frank being bad news I’ve never heard anything about him attacking anyone which means this guy has got to be worse._

_Why would Chloe put herself in so much danger instead of seeking help from the adults? What is she trying to prove this time?_

“I’m guessing by Frank you mean Frank Bowers, but who is Damon.” There’s a stern kind of calm to my voice, doing my best not to overwhelm her.

For the first time in a pretty long time Steph starts to speak, I almost forgot she was there, which she probably did on purpose. “Joyce, Damon Merrick is a drug dealer that hires kids to run drugs through Blackwell,” more drug dealers, great. I think when my daughter gets better; which she will, she has to, I am going to have to sit both these girls down and have a conversation over how to make the right choices when faced with problems, and this with Blackwell I am so not surprised after everything Chloe has told me over the school, I am now starting to realise I really should have listened to my baby girl more, I won’t make that mistake again.

“Steph how do you know this,” I wait as Steph debates her answer, I always thought Steph was a good kid always polite when I serve her, “my friends brother got into trouble with Damon and Chloe saved them from him.” My breath hitches in my throat before I can let out a response

_What? Chloe is getting into more trouble with criminals? I have been afraid for a while that Chloe could end up being used or joining the wrong crowd but to stand against them is ludicrous,_

I want to be proud over how brave Chloe is and how she stands up for her friends, but I just can’t, she should have gotten help not dealt with it on her own, I wish she would have come to me with all this instead of trying to carry the world on her shoulders.

I sigh, finally releasing the breath I’d held hostage in my throat “So, Chloe has been running around playing superhero for everyone and now she’s been hurt, while getting involved in stuff that she never should have been involved in... Yep, that’s my Chloe.”

I watch these two as I debate within myself on how I am going to word what I have to say, they need to understand who my baby is, and I need to know that this will never happen again.

Looking at the two girls in front of me I choose my next words “Chloe doesn’t make many close friends but when she does, she will do anything for them, even put herself in danger with no consideration for her wellbeing, Chloe is a very loyal person and if you two have earnt her trust you must not abuse it, but cherish it, do you both understand me?” both of them look at me with shock then realisation but I swear I could feel the guilt in Rachels eyes, Steph smiles and nods showing she understands but Rachel looks like she wants to say something else, I stay silent waiting for her to speak.

“Mrs Price… I care for Chloe a lot I don’t want to see her hurt, I want to see her happy,” I knew this was something more than just a friendship that was happening between my daughter and Rachel, but this confirms it.

I have known for a long time that my daughter is gay, hell if anyone saw how Chloe used to act around Max they’d tell you the same, but I’m not too sure about these two, they’ve only known each other for a few days that I know of and they are both in the hospital, I just don’t think Rachel has been a good influence on Chloe, if it was up to me Chloe would have a girl that keeps her grounded and safe but it’s not up to me and if I go against them Chloe will rebel and then things will be so much worse, I choose to smile instead of voicing my opinion just as the door opens to see David and that Doctor again.

David walks over to me and wraps me up in his arms, one of his hands rubbing my forearm slightly, I have needed this for so long today, his arms make me feel safe and comforted.


	10. Chapter 10

Dana Ward’s POV

I can’t believe someone would want to hurt Rachel let alone stab her she’s such a sweetheart, I enter her room at the hospital only to find she’s not there, just her mum that’s asleep on a chair. I slowly back up not wanting to wake her, unfortunately she awoke anyway, rubbing her eyes slightly she warmly smiled at me “Dana how lovely to see you, are you here to visit Rachel?”

“Yes, I heard she was hurt, is Rachel ok?” Mrs Amber gives me another small smile, looking very tired, it must have been a long day with all her worrying over Rachel.

“She’ll be fine love, Rachel is in Chloe’s room it’s a little full so I have decided to remain here for the moment, would you like me to take you to see them?” her voice was groggy but still full of light, it was refreshing to hear in all honesty.

Once Rose points me towards Chloe’s room I travel towards it noticing just how full it was, it was packed to the rim. Glancing around the room my eyes land on Chloe and my heart fell, Chloe is such a powerful person always standing up to bully’s and taking no shit from anyone including teachers and now she looks so helpless lying there, white as a sheet her hand is bandaged up and it looks like her shoulder as well but that’s a little harder to see because of her hospital gown.

Ripping my eyes away from Chloe’s figure I move to find Rachel, I grimace slightly looking at her in a wheel chair but the feeling fastly flees as I witness the sweet scene presented in front of me. Rachel was by her head, holding her hand and looking at her with so much love and adoration in her eyes, I couldn’t help but smile at them.

_God they’re adorable, I’m glad they have each other_

Joyce is also next to her with a man I’ve never seen before, both the North brothers are here with their dad which is a little bit strange after Friday’s incident but he’s probably here with Mikey and of course Steph is here too she’s always been a supportive friend, Chloe has a lot more people than she realises that care for her and I’m so glad that she does.

As I sat down next to Drew; who looks awful and a lot more sad then when I visited Mikey for his broken arm. My heart really goes out for these brothers, they’ve been through so much.

_Come to think of it we’re in the same room Mikey was in. They must have discharged him._

Just then the door swings open as Mr Amber enters the room, pulling me out of my thoughts, I give him a supportive smile, but I can’t help but realise he seems more tired than Rachels mum; if that was even possible.

He lent against the wall, his shoulders slumped, and his shirt was rumpled, putting it shortly, he looked a mess and with everyone watching him like they were all waiting on him to speak, that must be a lot of pressure. The man really should rest or at least drink several cans of energy drinks, I’d probably go for the latter.

He choked out a small “How is Chloe doing?” like it was the only thing he could manage to say, if I didn’t know any better it would seem like our respected DA had been crying. Joyce stood up and carried her chair to him so he could sit down then she sat on the end of the bed, which makes me feel so bad, one of us should have given up our chairs for him, not Joyce.

 

“Sorry it took so long for me to get back, but I had to deal with the police department and then get changed.” He looks so sad, it must be hard work being the DA I don’t envy him at all, I don’t really know how people can put there lives under so much stress all the time, I know it’s an important job and someone has to do it, but I still think its shitty to do that to yourself.

Drew was the next to speak, in a shaky, wavering voice “Did you arrest Damon?”

_Is he the man that has hurt everyone? if so, I hope he sees bars for the rest of his life, he better get a hard as shit cell mate who’s ready to throw hands on that Bastard, who the fuck does he think he is hurting girls that can’t defend themselves, I don’t think anyone can get much lower than that scum bag._

I’m brought out of my angry mental ramblings when Mr Amber looks at Drew and shakes his head “There’s no longer a need for that,” his eyes shift to look at Joyce “Mrs Price, I think we should talk in private,” there’s a moment of quiet before Mr Amber, Joyce and the man; who I assume is Joyce’s boyfriend, get up and walk out.

_That was a strange thing to say? What could he have meant? He couldn’t mean he’s getting away with it… No. He wouldn’t allow that. Not with Rachel hurt… So what could it mean? Oh shit…_

I nervously glance to Chloe then towards the door, I can see Drew is having similar thoughts as me but neither of us say anything.

I take this opportunity to walk over to Rachel and Steph giving them both a big hug before I turn to Chloe, putting my hand on her leg “She’ll be ok Rachel, Chloe’s a fighter no one can keep her down” everyone in the room giggles in a morose kind of way but I feel like I’m missing the joke or something despite it.

I cock my eyebrow slightly as Drew goes up to the door and starts to listen in, a few minutes later Drew scurries to his seat almost falling over in the process, my mind goes blank as I hear him tell his Dad that Damon is dead. That he died trying to kill Chloe. There’s a numb feeling that starts to creep through my body, but it’s quickly suppressed by a rush of anger.

_Oh God Chloe, why would he do this to you?_

At least we now know what Mr Amber meant, this whole situation is all levels of fucked up, I move my chair to where Joyce was sitting, she needs it a lot more than I do. I shift my weight as I stand behind Rachel, leaning against the wall for support I hear a very tired, meek voice that gets everyone’s attention.

“Rachel?” We all whip around to see Chloe’s dazzling blue eyes scanning her surroundings, an intense feeling of relief and happiness hits me, I just want to cry. I’m so happy she is alive, especially when Rachel wraps her arms around Chloe and kisses her forehead. I have to stop myself from bouncing on my toes in awe at the sight.

_OH MY GOD! That is so sweet! They are going to make a such a cute couple, I’m already planning their wedding._

Just then Mr Amber walks back in with Joyce and her boyfriend; his arm was around Joyce, Joyce was in a flood of tears, but still managed to look towards Chloe before gasping and running over scooping Chloe up in what has to be the biggest hug I’ve ever seen and kissing the top of her head, but Chloe starts to move away in pain, I mean she has just been stabbed in the shoulder and is now enveloped in to a giant mother loving hug, so it’s understandable that she’d shy away from that.

“Mum it hurts,” she say so quietly that if you weren’t listening to her you would have missed it

“Sorry sweetheart,” Joyce slowly lets Chloe go kissing her face which only succeeds in Chloe groaning in embarrassment but it’s obvious she doesn’t have the energy or strength to stop Joyce; in a different situation I’m sure I would have found this hilarious.

I can see Chloe trying to stay awake through this drifting in and out of consciousness until she can fight no longer, falling asleep once again. I am so happy Chloe is going to be okay, I don’t know what has happened to the full extent, but she and Rachel are alive, that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited.  
> Chapter Eleven another new route for our girls.  
> Love you all xx.


	11. Chapter 11

Max’s POV 10/May/2010

We got a frantic call from Joyce late yesterday afternoon; which got my parents in a frenzy, my dad packed our bags and drove us down to Arcadia Bay.

While driving down my dad explains to me that someone attempted to kill Chloe, luckily she survived but she’s hurt, I just can’t comprehend why anyone would want to do this and why to Chloe of all people, hasn’t she been through enough?

The rest of the drive I couldn’t find it in me to sleep, not just because of the image of Chloe laying on a hospital bed but also the fact I am about to see Chloe after I ghosted her, it’s not that I meant to but I just couldn’t bring myself to reply to Chloe, I am such an awful friend which is probably why she would have found better friends than me.

The thought of this upsets be but then I realise what if she never found another friend, then I abandoned her to be alone. I notice that I’m sobbing slightly in the back of the car. I am so scared right now. I can feel my nerves tremble through my body, the nausea it causes breaks out an intense feeling of needing the toilet, shit I don’t think I can do this. What if she hates me? Or worse, what if she’s happy to see me? I don’t know which makes me feel worse, I can feel as my fingers tips start to go numb and there’s a burning sensation in my chest as my breathing goes slow and laboured.

As we got closer to the front door of the hospital, my mum puts her hand on my back pulling me slightly into her which makes me feel warm and loved, I know my parents are here with me but-

“You over thinking this Maxine, don’t worry everything is and will be fine, you will both be the same best friends after 30 seconds of seeing each other you’ll see.” My mum must be paying attention to my little meltdown, I know she’s right, but I can’t help it.

We walk into the hospital my dad is texting Joyce for Chloe’s room number, I see the toilets and shot in, after making sure I wouldn’t embarrass myself in this department I stop in front of the mirror and took a look at myself, I look terrible. I brush my hair and splash water on my face trying to make myself not look like a total loser then head back to my parents.

My Dad opens the door to Chloe’s hospital room and my anxiety is soaring through the roof, my hands are shaking, I feel like I’m going to scream any moment now. I notice that I’m sweating, why is this so hard?

_Oh who am I kidding I know Chloe won’t want to see me I have been an awful friend as soon as she sees me she will yell and kick me out or worse what if she’s badly hurt, or near death? **Oh** **dog** I can’t do this._

I want to run away find a corner to curl up and cry, nervously I enter to see Chloe sat up talking back and forth to some girl I have never met with long blond hair, a blue feather earing and wearing hospital robes.

Thank god she’s not badly injured but who is this girl, has Chloe found a new best friend? At this thought I feel my heart drop to my stomach, of course she found a new best friend I have been an awful best friend she needs someone better, someone that loves her.

“Max?” Chloe gasps as she notices me, both girls now staring at us.

_Shit what do I say? Hello, sorry for being an ass hole? Glad your ok? Why isn’t she shouting at me yet, they’re just staring at me, Crud I don’t know what to do._

My Dad walks up to Chloe and envelopes her in a warm embrace, then my Mum hugged Chloe and gave her a soft kiss to her forehead, “Oh Chloe” my Mum begins to speak “we came as soon as Joyce rang, we were so worried and we’re so glad to see you’re okay.”

Sometimes it’s easy to forget that Chloe is like a second daughter to them, I watch as my dad ruffles Chloe’s hair “How are you doing kiddo?”

“As good as I can be, I guess, oh by the way, this is Rachel, Rachel the Caulfield’s Ryan, Vanessa and Max never Maxine,” my heart lifted at the small joke; despite the sarcastic undertones, classic Chloe. The new girl looks at me curiously I don’t think she knows who I am.

_Of course she doesn’t Max we have never met and I’m sure Chloe has never talked about me why would she, she has moved on._

I feel so sad at the moment I still want to run but my legs aren’t moving.

_She really moved on… huh._

I’m doing my best not to cry, why am I being like this and why does it hurt so much?

_I chose this I chose to leave Chloe’s life by not answering her texts and calls, I’ve got to take the consequences for my own action’s idiot._

I gave a small awkward wave, my Dad moved to speak once again, carrying the conversation “Hello Rachel, sorry if were interrupted something.”

Soon the pleasantries were over and everyone; including Rachel, spoke to each other, even some light-hearted banter was shared for a couple of hours, then my parents decided to take their leave to go get us all food leaving me with Chole and Rachel.

It seems so easy for Rachel to speak to us, she has such confidence, all I can do admire her abilities and charm. I can see why Chloe likes her, there’s something else about her though something I can’t wrap my head around but it’s like she’s hiding a sadness,

_Sadness? Yeah, it’s like something is upsetting her but she doesn’t want to show it, god I bet everyone in the room has seen my feelings by now, I wonder what could have upset her, it could be the fact that they’re hurt I might ask Rachel later but not now._

“I like what you have done with your hair, especially the blue stripe,” Chloe cocked her eyebrow slightly then shook her head “yeah, thanks Max, it’s definitely a change from the long hair.”

_Well this is awkward._

Rachel smiles and I can see her start to get giddy “You had long hair? I would love to see a picture, I bet you looked adorable.” I notice Chloe’s face turn a flushed shade of pink.

Wow I have never seen Chloe so flustered before I have to admit it takes me aback a little bit, however I don’t let it stop me from diving into my bag and start going through my pictures,

“There is no way you have a picture of that with you right now” Chloe challenges me in disbelief.

“Bingo” I smirk as I hand a few pictures to Rachel who immediately starts cooing over them.

“Woah, Chloe I was right, you are adorable with long hair… Although I think prefer your hair now it goes with your whole badass aesthetic” Rachel smiles taking Chloe’s hand, softly stroking her thumb over it in circles, I don’t know why it bothered me, but I do my best not to show it.

“Aesthetic? I’ll have you know I am 100% badass,” Chloe starts to pout playfully, Rachel laughs then leans over and kisses Chloe gently on the lips “100% total bad ass,” I had to turn away.

_What is wrong with me?_

I internally swear, my face feels hot and clammy I must be bright red but them kissing has made me feel uncomfortable and I don’t know why… I have seen people kiss before but this is different it’s a private moment they’re having in front of me which makes me feel bad, I wish I could find someone that makes me as happy as these two seem to be. maybe that’s what’s wrong? It might be why I feel uncomfortable, because I know no-one will ever care for me like that which honestly really hurts.

“You okay their Max?” How long did I zone out for? “Yeah just… I… you know,”

_Oh come on is this the best you have, you idiot just talk to her!_

“I know Max, don’t worry we’ll talk later,” Chloe says with such understanding.

_Wait what does that mean? Will we have a heart to heart, or she doesn’t want to yell at me in font of Rachel? Probably the latter… ouch_

I was just about to say something back but before I got the chance to embarrass myself in front of the two girls; who currently had their eyes staring in my direction, I thankfully hear the sound of my parents walking back into the room.

“We come bearing gifts!”

Saved by the bell or in this case, McDonald’s.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel’s POV

I’m lying in my bed after the Doctor ordered me to come back and rest; despite my protests.

_Why can’t I rest in Chloe’s room with her? It’s not hurting anyone; besides it would mean my room would be free for someone else… God they just don’t get it. She almost died for me, I need to be there for her._

I’m ripped from my thoughts as the door to my room slowly opens and Max pokes her head in, “Am I disturbing you?” I watch as she fidgets slightly, shifting her weight as she looks anywhere but my face, this girl is so nervous I really don’t know what to make of her, I haven’t seen her true colours yet.

“Not at all, pull up a chair,” I mumble despite my hesitance, she slowly walks over and sits down on the chair that’s near but not too close to my bed, it’s not the furthest away but it’s suspicious anyway, I get the feeling that there’s a lot more to Max than the awkward persona she puts on.

_How am I going to get her to break face is the real question…_

“Um… thank you, Chloe is fast asleep, and my parents are talking to Joyce, so I thought I would keep you company,” I think there’s a little more to it than that, but I decide against voicing my opinion just yet.

“Tell me, Seattle’s polaroid dreamboat, who is Max? what do you like? What are your goals and so on.” The girl ponders for a minute or two before giving me an obvious answer “Well I like Photography which is my goal to become a good photographer, I like anime, um I’m not very good with my school work so a goal of mine is to get my grades up but its hard, I’m not as smart as Chloe.”

I give her a small smile despite not really getting the answer I wanted “Its hard work but worth it, hey Chloe and I could skype and help you with your studying I do have a GPA 4.0 I think we can help.”

“that would be fantastic thank you,” I see she not all that comfortable around me I wonder if there’s some way to relax her or maybe its just a matter of time and patience.

_I can do patience._

“Well photography is cool, you could take pictures of me some time for our portfolios since I want to be a model/actor and you need good pics, it’s a match made in heaven if you ask me, what do you think?”

She looks up at me, our eyes connecting for the first time since she walked into the room, I can see the excitement and hope, I can’t really tell what she wants from me, but she has a pretty adorable smile.

“We so have to do that next time I’m down, I can tell you’d be an amazing Model” my mind draws a blank as the words leave her mouth, something about that phrase didn’t sit right with me but I don’t know what it is, I have to say that took by surprise.

I tilt my head slightly before answering the girl in front of me “Why’s that…” I raise my eyebrow, not wanting to be mean but curious over what she meant.

_I hope she’s not flirting_ “You look like a model, like you’re pretty so you could definitely make it.” _Oh god she might be…_

I don’t know if she’s flirting or not, but the sentiment made my heart swell slightly in a momentary happiness anyway, however the feeling doesn’t last long as I look at Max, there’s a melancholy expression on her face. It would seem that something is really troubling her, if I do this right I may find out more about her, “Hey what’s wrong? It’s just us two here and I’ve been told I’m pretty good at keeping secrets”

I tap my finger slightly as I wait for her to answer but have to soon resist a sigh.

_Of course it wouldn’t be that easy._

I change the topic, maybe talking about a common interest will prompt her to open up “so how long have you known Chloe?”.

“Since I was 5, we used to play pirates together and our parents are good friends, so we grew up together, well until my dad got a job in Seattle and made us move that was around 2 years ago,” her guilty glance does not go unnoticed but it does go unsaid. Although I can sympathise with that

“I can understand that my Dad did the same only we moved to Arcadia Bay.”

“Oh, do you still keep in contact with your old friends from there…” that’s a strange question to ask, and she’s got that look again.

I nod slightly “One of them her name is Emma and we phone each other once a month unless were upset over something, why do you ask?”

“Well we moved straight after William’s Death, I didn’t know what to say to her then I got scared the longer I left it, it got to the point where I just didn’t say anything at all…this is the first time we’ve spoken since…” I can feel the anger bubble inside of me, there’s one thing to get scared but to not try at all… at least I know where the guilt is coming from now.

_Good. She should be guilty. How **dare** she._

I snap before I can stop myself “So what now? Are you actually going to try, or is this a let’ see Chloe once, get her hopes up and then bounce again.” I can’t even bring myself to feel bad for the harsh tone of my voice, I refuse to let this girl hurt Chloe again, she’s been through so much to just be taken advantage of like this.

_I will protect her this time._

She looks like a deer caught in the headlights, I can hear her stumble over her words as she replies “I’ll keep in touch… I will, I won’t leave her again.”

“You better. If you don’t, I will find you and kick your skinny ass, do you understand.” I look her dead in the eyes, if I was paying more attention I would have been able to hear the stuttering of her breaths, it’s not like it matters right now though.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” She finally responds, though not as confidently as I would have liked, though that is probably my fault.

Okay, time to change the subject before I scare her off.

As much as I want to protect Chloe, I don’t want to upset her either, so being on relatively good terms with max is a must for now. We’re both startled slightly as my Dad walks through the door, he looks better than earlier; the sleep must have done good for him.

I notice as Max takes this as her opportunity to leave “I’ll leave you two alone, see you in a bit.”

“Ok Max see you soon,” I smile at her before she leaves, then directing a warmer, more sincere smile at my Dad who has taken the chair closest to me.

I relax as he takes my hand, it makes me feel how supported and safe I am.

“Dad, Chloe told me what happened at the mill and how you saved her, I just wanted to say thank you, I know we was stupid and should have just talked to you instead of trying to find Sera on our own but I want to meet her so bad, I didn’t even stop to see the danger we was in, I’m sorry Dad.”

He just stands up and leans across me placing his hand on top of my head, ruffling my hair slightly “I’m just glad you two are safe now,” no matter what he has done I know he loves me.

“Rachel, I have spoken to sera and we are arranging a date for you to see her, after you get discharged of course.” I’m pretty sure my mind went into shock.

_He actually arranged this? I can’t believe it, I bet it has conditions. Who am I kidding of course it has conditions, but I’ll get to see her!_

“Can Chloe be there with me Dad? Please? I need her support in this,” I fidget with the bedsheet in anticipation as I witness what has to be my Dad having an argument within himself.

I hear as he lets out a defeated sigh before giving me a small reassuring smile “Okay Rachel, if you feel like you need her to be there, she will be there. Plus something tells me we’re not getting rid of her anytime in the near future, so yes Chloe will be there.” I can almost feel his eyes rolling into oblivion at the thought, I can’t help but let out small chuckle.

I’m so happy he has done this and is starting to understand how much I care for Chloe, tears start to well up in my eyes before I move to wrap my arms around him burying my head into his shoulder “Thank you dad, thank you.” 

I don’t know how long I have been hugging him, but I don’t really care, I need the safety and comfort right now, my dad then moves us so he is sat on my bed cradling me, he must have realised how much I really needed this. He starts to make hushing sounds whilst rubbing my back, I can feel myself relaxing, the tension leaving my body as my muscles go numb with exhaustion, my eyes slowly start to close I can feel every mussel one by one going limp with exhaustion my eyes are starting to close, I wish we did this more often.

I try to keep my eyes open us long as possible to not miss any of this, but my exhaustion is winning, it’s not long before I can feel myself nod off.


	13. Chapter 13

Max’s POV

I sit silently in Chloe’s room, lost in my own thoughts as I nervously play with the hem of my hoodie, pulling out some of the loose strings.

**_Shit_ ** _I think Rachel really hates me now, anyone in their presence for 30 seconds can see how much she cares for Chloe and I just made the amazing decision to tell her how much I hurt Chloe, damn that was **so stupid** why did I tell her that; the last thing I need is Chloe’s **new ‘best friend’** or whatever they are hating me, she could get Chloe to hate me more than she probably already does._

“What’s eating at you hippy?” I look up, jumping out of my skin slightly, to see Chloe staring at me with a look that I can’t seem to describe, despite myself I move my chair closer to the bed.

_It’s now or never I suppose…_

“I- I’m sorry Chloe I wanted to call and text I was scared, and I know that’s no excuse but-” I choked on a sob, throwing my face into my hands as my voice failed to carry me through the rest of my apology. My face burned with embarrassment or maybe it was the hot tears racing down my face, I can’t tell. My breath hitched and came to a sudden stop as two arms wrapped around me pulling me into them.

“I don’t understand. Max why were you afraid of me?” her voice cracked at the end and I could feel my heart pounding in my throat, it hurt to know that I caused this. That I hurt her like this.

_Oh dog how do I explain this to her…_

“I was afraid you would have found better friends than me, friends that could actually be there for you and if we stayed talking you would realise that, and then you wouldn’t want me anymore…” I couldn’t help but bury my head into Chloe’s shoulder as I hiccupped out my words, my tears probably soaking her hospital gown.

There was a shaky breath above me, then a snort, then a burst of the best laughter I have ever heard. I had to raise my head off of her shoulder as she laughed, this is probably the most confused I’ve ever been in my entire life.

Chloe gave me a sad smile before she placed a hand on my cheek, brushing away a stray tear on my cheekbone, “Max, you’re the biggest idiot in the world, but you are my idiot best friend, and nobody can take me away from you but you.”

It was like all of the air I’d missed got eased back into my lungs in a gentle, warm feeling of happiness at her words, but there is still something poking at my heart with a sharp needle.

“What about Rachel, isn’t she your best friend? She seems so cool, and she cares about you so much… wouldn’t you rather have her over me?” there was a pause and a shocked look on Chloe’s face before she doubled over in more laughter

_Great… I’m glad **she** finds this amusing…_

“Rachel is my girlfriend… I think? We haven’t made it official yet but I’m pretty sure that’s what we are, if we’re not I’ve definitely read the signs wrong” there was small, unsure chuckle at the end of that.

_Girlfriend..? I- oh…_

_Chloe and Rachel… Are dating?... that explains a lot, all the touching and that **kiss**.._

 “So were still best friends?” I cringe at the wavering in my voice before looking back to her face.

“Well ‘Long Max Silver’ that all depends on you, I don’t want any promises but answer my texts and calls especially while in Seattle and we will still be best friends, there’s no backing out on me this time nerd.” I can’t help the big smile plastered across my face, even if Chloe was digging at me.

I hadn’t realised someone else had walked in and sat next to me on Chloe’s bed until there was a soft sneeze to break the silence. I swung my head around to meet the most beautiful ocean eyes I’d ever seen; the girl had the softest looking Auburn hair that cut off at her collar bones; the roots covered by a white beanie. My eyes trail down slightly to a cool looking dragon necklace before they get caught in her eyes again.

_I think all the breath in my body just got swept away…_

I pull away from Chole and sit on the bed, giving the girl a small smile as my fingers awkwardly play with the strings of my hoodie.

There’s another moment of silence before the girl took the plunge “Hey there, I’m Steph not that Chloe would think to introduce us” there was a sarcastic chuckle from Steph as she winked at me, I felt like screaming,  my checks get hot and my heart feels like it’s literally about to leap out of my chest, turning my head away from her I look at Chloe in panic, Chloe just rolls her eyes and shoves my shoulder slightly, snickering at the scene in front of her.

“Chill out Steph, you just walked in!” Everyone in the room is now looking in my direction, waiting for me to open my damn mouth and say something and Chloe has this mischievous smile plastered across her face.

_Looks like I’m on my own. Okay Max, you can do this._

“I’m Max, it’s nice to meet you Steph.” _Nailed it._

“Chloe, you can’t keep all the pretty girls for yourself, this isn’t fair if you ask me” another wink is sent in my direction and I’m almost 100% sure that my face is bright red.

_Pretty? Me? W-What..?_

Her words just keep repeating over and over in my head, I didn’t think it was possible, but I can feel my face burning even more, I’m pretty sure you could probably fry an egg on me right now.

I can hear Chloe laughing and grabbing her shoulder in pain “Steph. Oh My God. Stop. Please.” There’s a wheeze before she carries on “I can’t take it, it hurts.” There’s another few minutes of Chloe’s laughter, if I was less embarrassed I’d appreciate it more.

“Steph this is my best friend Max Caulfield, Max this is the Game Master herself Stephanie Gingrich,” I notice as Steph breaks out into a knowing smile, like she is remembering something.

“Max? As in the girl you used to play DND with,”

_Chloe’s has spoken about me to someone..?_

“The one and only” there’s a sense of pride in Chloe’s voice and I feel myself smile at that, but it quickly fades as Rachel makes her appearance, my entire body tenses but I do my best to look relaxed as she walks over to the chair next to Chloe, taking her hand with the most love filled smile.

“My dad has just been round on his way to work but he is coming to talk to you later,” I watch as Chloe just nods and smiles, rubbing her thumb in small circles on the back of Rachels hand. I have to admit, they are so cute together.

My eyes gravitate back to Steph and I notice that she has this strange look in her eyes as she gazes at them, but I smile as there’s a sudden glint in her eyes, I can just tell she’s about to tease them.

“So are you two lovebirds’ girlfriends now or what, because the audience is waiting” there’s a melodic chuckle after she says it and I can feel my smile grow softer.

_How can she just ask them that? I wish I had that kind of confidence…_

Rachels smile gets bigger as her hand moves to gently tip Chloe’s chin up “Damn right we are,” I stand up to get off the bed, stumbling a little to get out of there as the two in question start smooching it up on each other, as cute as it is, I didn’t feel like it’d be right for me to stay sat on the bed.

Steph catches my shoulder as a stumbled, giving me a flash of that dazzling smile as she stabilises me “How about us two bounce to grab some drinks or snacks and give these two Love bugs time to get cosy?”

_Oh. Oh. Oh my God Max say something don’t just look at her like the dork you are._

I squeak out a small “Okay” as she pushes me gently out of the door.

_Wow Max way to be a total dweeb._

She smiles and offers me her hand as we get out into the hall, I hesitate slightly before lacing my fingers into hers, we walk together hand in hand, Steph swinging our arms slightly.

We pass my parents, I glance as my dad notices us holding hands, I can tell he is finding this amusing. I can feel how hot and red my face is as we quickly pass the entertained looks of my parents.

I feel as Steph bumps her shoulder into mine, grabbing my attention before she smirks at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes “Y’know red is a good colour on you, you should wear it on your cheeks more often”

**_OH MY GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING_ **

I can’t find any words, I can hear myself stuttering and my Knees shaking “Um. I- Oh. Ha. Dog- that’s. Huh?” I grimace as my voice raises in pitch, my free hand finding its way to my mouth as I look away from the girl who seems very proud of herself, so much that I can hear her pretty laughter over the pounding of my chest.

“Dog? That’s awesome Max”

_Well at leased she amused. Oh man I am not confident enough for this._

We come to a halt as we get to the vending machine “So Max, I haven’t seen you around town, what’s your story?” there’s this genuine interest in her voice as she idly presses some buttons on the Machine in front of us.

“Well, I used to live here up until around two years ago, now I live in Seattle, we came back down because of Chloe getting hurt…” I manage to say despite my embarrassment, Steph pauses slightly before she flashes me another smile.

Why does that make me feel weird? There’s a strange sensation in my gut, not a bad sensation but a weird tingling sensation, maybe Chloe will know what it means and why I can’t say my words around her. I make a mental note to talk to her about this when things have calmed down.

“It must be hard living in a new city away from your friends,” she adjusts her beanie slightly as she speaks.

_Yeah that’s an understatement to say the least…_

“I manage, but I do wish we could move back hopefully one day I can, hell if I can get my grades up maybe I could even apply for Blackwell, but I am having trouble with that.” The mention of Blackwell seems to interest Steph as her eyes light up and the feeling in my gut starts to spread

“Well, if you want, I can help with that and I know Chloe and Rachel can help too, with all three of us helping you, your grades will soar out of Seattle and all the way back to Arcadia Bay and more importantly Blackwell.”

_More importantly..?_

Steph finally places her money into the vending machine picking out drinks and snacks for all of us, which is so kind of her, Chloe and Steph must be good friends.

I mentally sigh at the thought another friend better than me, and Steph is already pretty great in my eyes how could she not be an amazing friend to Chloe.

Once she’s finished we put everything in my bag, and she takes my hand again.

_Why does she like holding hands so much? Is she this touchy with everyone or…_

I shake my head before I could finish that thought, but even I have to admit of how beautiful Steph is and how much her confidence amazes me, and I’ve only known her for like half an hour.

I’m lost in my thoughts as we walk back over to Chloe’s room, the entire walk Steph kept glancing my way with a smile that causes a swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

As we walk into Chloe’s room, I notice that Rachel has gotten into Chloe’s bed cuddling her. My parents are sat down with Joyce and they all have highly amused grins on their faces. if I had to guess I would say they have been tormenting Chole and Rachel.

I shake my head slightly in my own amusement as Steph pulls me over to sit with her.

Something tells me that things are going to be a lot better than I thought they were.

_I’m glad._


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe’s POV

Max and Steph has just left, I can still feel the amusement of Steph’s bad flirting still lingering in the room, my lips are curled up in a wide smile which only wavers slightly before reaching an even larger grin as the pretty blonde with soft eyes lifts the thin, itchy covers of my hospital bed before scooting me over slightly to curl into my side.

Rachel’s hand nestles down just above my abdomen, her finger tips tapping a rhythmic beat so gently that I can tell she’s trying not to hurt me.

Moving to place a hand on her head I wince, letting out a small hiss which is stopped to a halt as Rachel uses her free hand to gently grasp mine and place her lips to the back of it in a delicate kiss.

_Holy shit, this is so much to process. Rachel, the Blackhell’s very own Princess is my girlfriend and now we’re cuddling. Take that universe. Choe:1 Universe: 0_

I boop her nose, smiling as she giggles before successfully reattempting to place my hand on her head, massaging her head whilst in awe of how velvety soft her hair feels on my skin.

“Steph’s got a crush on your friend, I think it’s adorable and did you see how flustered Max was,” Rachel chuckles out with a suspicious amount optimism in her voice, I roll my eyes slightly as she turns her head to look up at me.

“Well at least she’s not crushing on you anymore so it’s a win win for me,” I manage to snort out, shifting my body into a more comfortable position for both of us, I doubt she’d want to crane her neck to talk constantly, I noticed the confused expression on her face that quickly lit up into sudden realisation.

“Shit, really? I didn’t even realise, wow I really should have noticed” I shake my head as she snickers to herself.

“You really had no idea?” I can’t help but find this hard to believe, Rachel notices everything especially peoples body language.

“Well to be honest, _my dear_ , I have been to entranced with your presence to notice anyone else.”

_Oh…heh_

My heart is pounding so fast I could have sworn I’d just run a marathon, I can hardly believe what she is saying but I can somewhat understand I have been so focused on Rachel as well, if it wasn’t for Steph talking to me I probably wouldn’t have known.

She has the most beautiful smile

I just can’t help myself I lean down and place my lips against her, smiling as she pulls me ever so gently closer to her, our movements are slow but meaningful and I can feel a blissful tingling sensation in my bottom lip as she nibbles on it, silently asking for permission. Which I gladly granted, humming as a foreign warmth filled my senses, I hear as Rachel lets out a small moan which is suddenly cut short as an oddly proud parental gasp followed by a loud clap as Rachel and I rip apart from each other coving our faces in embarrassment. My eyes glance around the room only to be met with the Caulfield’s.

Ryan has this smug expression while Vanessa is looking away in embarrassment, obviously feeling awkward. I look towards Rachel who seems to have gotten over her embarrassment pretty quickly, curling further into my side.

“Sorry to interrupt the make out session girls, I would ask how you are feeling Chloe, but I can see your doing a lot better.” I forgot how much of a tormenting Sod Ryan could be, I’m glad to see he hasn’t changed but this is possibly the worst time for this.

Rachel hides her face into my armpit, poorly hiding her snickering.

_Oh god, I haven’t Showered again how can she stand the smell…_

I watch as Vanessa nudges Ryan in the ribs, a small smile on her face, I decide now is my opportunity to change the subject, “How are you two doing these days?”

“We’re good Chloe, works been keeping us busy but when we heard what happened, we just had to come down and make sure you were okay, Chloe you are like a second daughter to us and we were so scared when Joyce told us what happened, We just want you to know how much we do care about you, I know it was hard for you when we left especially with everything that was happening at the time, but we’re here now and…” Vanessa trailed off, until Ryan softly placed a hand on her shoulder “I’m babbling again aren’t I”

_Wow I can’t believe they dropped everything and drive all the way down here just for me._

“It’s okay, really, I understand what happened. I mean, it sucked and I missed you all; especially Max” I paused for a second before raising my good hand to sheepishly scratch at my neck, “Look are you two ok with me and um, well you know,” I’m cut off by Ryan’s laughter, which is good a good sign I guess, though my heart drops slightly when my eyes reach Vanessa who’s looking away, uncomfortably scratching at her arm.

I get the sinking feeling that she’s not okay with this and it seems that Ryan caught on to it too, filling the silence “Don’t worry, I think you two are adorable, love is love,” He playfully nudges his wife with his shoulder before continuing “Don’t you think so Honey?”

She makes eye contact with me before flashing me a warm smile and huffing before finally responding “Sorry if my awkwardness made you worry Chloe, don’t worry I don’t have a problem with it, I’ve never walked in on anything like that before, so I didn’t know how to react. You’re happy and that’s all I could ever want for you” She tilts her head to the side slightly as a mischievous smile reaches her lips “Have you told Joyce yet?”

“Told me what?” My mum’s voice echoes through the room and I can feel the embarrassment re-emerge twofold.

**_OH MY GOD_ ** _does everyone have a radar for timing around here?!_

I can tell that Rachel is going to be no help as she’s still hiding her face and shyly giggling to herself.

I see my Mum smirk as she places a hand on her hip “Oh, my and what do we have here,”

_No mum, please, oh my god, don’t do this, please not now._

“well these two- ““RYAN” Vanessa snaps slightly giving him a neutral face of displeasure then nods towards me, her arms crossed.

_Well at least someone is thinking of me._

I watch as my Mum cocks an eyebrow, staring me straight in the eyes “well then? out with it.”

_Mother is this payback, why have you forsaken me like this? Do you just like watching me suffer?_

“We was just talking about Rachel and me,” I manage to choke out, sinking into myself.

There’s a playful tone to my Mum’s voice but it doesn’t make it any less embarrassing “Oh? Care to be specific?”

Oh dear lord is this my punishment for getting stabbed, isn’t it. She’s never going to let me live this down.

I look anywhere but her face; I can hear Rachel’s giggling start to get louder, “I- well.. you know,”

“No Chloe I don’t think I do, that’s why I’m asking?”

_Shit this is **so** embarrassing…_

I take a deep, shuddering breath, gaining enough confidence to look my Mum in the eyes before I stutter out “I’m gay and Rachel and I are together…”

_Shit I said it holy fuck I actually **came out**._

My mum looks at me barley able to contain her smug grin “oh that” and that’s all she says.

Rachels giggles are hardly contained and can now be heard by everyone in the room but are brought to an abrupt stop when Mum addresses her directly.

“Oh, don’t you worry dear, I’m sure you will be next when you tell your father about the two of you.” There’s a small pause “when he gets here that is.” that shut her up.

Luckily for Rachel, Steph and Max finally decided to re-make their appearance, Steph pulling Max further into the room to sit with her, I smile at Max noticing her face is bright red.

_At least I’m not the only embarrassed one right now._

After a few hours the atmosphere died down and David joined us, he just sits in the corner quietly observing us all, which is fine by me a little creepy but better than him lecturing me over this.

Then the Ambers arrive, I watch as my mum gave Rachel one for her ‘it’s your turn now’ smiles.

I’m still baffled on how everyone seems to have this talent for either walking in at the absolute wrong time or the perfectly right time.

_Is this some kind of superpower everyone has that they’re not sharing with me, or are they just hanging around the door to wait for the right time to make a dramatic appearance, seriously what the fuck._

I suddenly became aware of Rachel slightly shaking under my mother’s stare, avoiding her gaze to the best of her abilities.

_I wonder why Rachel is scared of her, what has mum said to her?_

I make a mental note to myself to ask Rachel about it later when Rose came over and started stroking Rachels cheek and kissed her temple before pulling away, flashing her one of her signature smiles

I take this moment to throw in a jab of my own “Hey! Where’s my kiss?” Rose looks at me, softly raising an eyebrow, which seemed to be the final straw for me as I doubled over in laughter, holding my shoulder in pain, despite my own laughter I still managed to make out the laughter of Ryan, and the long sigh my mum lets out, if I had to guess I’d say she’s probably got her head in her hands, I manage to look up only to see that even Mr Amber looks somewhat amused.

My laughter is cut off by a squeak as Roses leans over and kiss my forehead then swiftly moving to go to her chair with the smuggest grin I have ever seen, I may not be laughing anymore but it seems literally everyone else found that hilarious, I can see Ryan and Mr Amber are in hysteric’s, even David is chuckling to himself. I don’t think my face has ever been this red in my entire life.

Once everything has calmed down My Mum and Ryan nod at each other. I don’t like this, I can feel myself getting nervous I hold Rachel tighter with my good arm causing her to look up at me, I can the see the same nervousness in her eyes.

“So Mr and Mrs Amber, before you came in we were all talking about the girl’s relationship” Ryan snickers out, winking in my direction,.

“Ah yes, the girl’s relationship, what does Rachel say on the topic?” there’s a knowing smirk on Mr Ambers face as he looks in his daughter’s direction, leaning back slightly and crossing his arms.

_Oh man, even Mr A is getting in on this, they all obviously already know, why are they submitting us to this torture??_

Rachel looks at her dad mouth slightly open, I can basically see all the colour draining from her face as she realises that her Dad is in on the teasing, “You already know Dad, don’t do this please” she manages to mumble out in a pleading tone.

I watch as Mr A pondered for a moment trying to form his words “We don’t know much Rachel, only that you care for Chloe.”

Okay, never mind, Mr A isn’t as much of a torment as the other adults here.

I hear as Rachel takes a small breath, looking me in the eyes before answering “Dad, I love Chloe, and were together, she’s my girlfriend”

“Ok, Rachel.” He smiles, his posture relaxing.

That’s it? Woah.

I can feel as the tension leaves Rachel as she relaxes back into my side, humming contently as her fingers go back into that rhythmic beat.

_Wait did Rachel just use the L word? Holy Shit… she loves me._


	15. Chapter 15

Ryan Caulfield’s POV

It’s been a couple of hours since returning to the hospital to see Chloe, but I needed some time to myself to think, so here I am sitting in the waiting room trying to get courage to talk to Chloe over us having to go back to Seattle. Now we know Chloe is okay I have to start thinking about my job we just dropped everything and come back to Arcadia Bay. Last time we got Max to talk to her, but I should have done it myself, I have always felt guilty over never speaking to Chloe personally but this time I need to do this… I have work and Max has school, but I know this will break her heart again, at least she has more friends to support her now.

Noting that I’ve spent enough time stalling, I make my way over to her room when I notice the doctor leave, I move to catch his attention “Excuse me do you know how long Miss Price will be here?”

_If it’s not long we could stay till then but if it’s longer then we can’t…_

The doctor has a momentary pensive look on his face before he replies, “As long as she doesn’t develop an infection or anything both Miss Price and Miss Amber should be discharged tomorrow morning,”

_Well that’s good news._

“Thank you doc,” with a nod he leaves.

As soon as I enter her room I see the girl who’s been flirting with Max since she got here; but I haven’t yet been introduced to, she’s now sitting with my wife and daughter. I am not sure how I feel over this, on one hand it would do Max good to get out there, but on the other hand she is my baby girl and if anything happens to her or if some girl or boy hurts her, I would seriously lose my shit, though she does seem nice and they are quietly talking to Chloe while Rachel lay fast asleep next to her.

“Hey girls, having fun?” I say as quietly as I can, I don’t want to wake the sleeping girl up.

“Hi dad, is everything ok,” there’s a little bit of concern in Maxine’s voice but it’s getting late so I’m not surprised.

“Yeah, it’s getting late sweetheart I think we should let Chloe and her friend rest; you will see her tomorrow and would your new friend like a lift home.”

“Thank you Mr Caulfield, and my name is Steph it’s nice to meet you,” she seems polite and very confident, if we was staying I would be happy, she could teach Max to be a little bit more outgoing, ever since we moved to Seattle Maxine has been getting more withdrawn and caring less and less about making friends, emphasis on friends.

“Well Steph, it’s nice to meet you” I smile at the girl before returning my attention back to Max.

Max gives Chloe a sad look before looking to her feet, I see Chloe shake her head slightly, smiling “Don’t worry Mad Max, my mum will be back soon, I’ll see you tomorrow”

_She’s taking this pretty well._

“Okay girls, head off to the car, I will catch up with you in a minute.”

After everyone has left I turn to the two girls in bed, at least Rachel’s still asleep, “Chloe I just wanted a quick chat before we head off”

Here I go, this is going to be bad Chloe has always worn her emotions on her sleeve.

Chloe gives a small huff “So when are you guys leaving?”

“Straight to the point kiddo, we are leaving first thing Wednesday, I wish we could stay longer but,” she looks at me whilst I hesitate, deep in thought, but I can see the anger bubbling in her eyes.

“When will I see Max again, it’s not fair to bring her here then leave so I don’t see her again, for what another two years?”

_Well she has a good point._

I sigh, planning my next words carefully “If Max wants to, we can talk to Joyce about bringing her down for a week or two in the summer.”

_This is on the condition we can get Max to come, she’s been refusing to for the past two years, despite being in pain not seeing Chloe._

“You know my mum would love for Max to visit, so summer holiday’s it is and Ryan thanks for letting her stay for a couple of days, it really means a lot.”

_Wow Chloe is taking everything so much better than I thought she would, she’s really growing up._

“Ok I will talk to Joyce in the morning, you get some sleep kid and we will see you tomorrow.” with that I take my leave.

Walking back to our parking spot, I find everyone by the car, Max is talking about some DND session Steph and Chloe has played, it must be a funny story because Max is laughing so hard her arms are wrapped around her stomach as she winces in-between laughs. It’s so good to see I hope she comes out of her shell soon; she deserves to be happy.

“No she didn’t,” Max managed to wheeze out, turning her head back up to look at Steph.

_This sounds interesting…_

“Oh yes she did, Chloe wanted; in her words, to ‘punch this man cow in the dick’ I was so taken a back all I managed to say was ‘in the dick’ which she uses to take the opportunity to lean over and let out a mighty ‘right in the DICK’ it was the best thing ever!” Steph laughed out, her hand resting on Max’s shoulder to balance herself.

_That is the Chloe we all know and love._

During the car ride we heard all about how Chloe sacrificed her character, it was a good story and it filled my heart with happiness, even though Chloe is going through a lot and getting into trouble she’s still Chloe and that gives me the hope I need to be sure that Chloe can sort herself out.

I look over to my Wife, wondering what she’s thinking about before turning my eyes back to the road.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vanessa Caulfield POV

We drop Steph off at her home and Max was invited to stay for tea. it’s nice to see Max making friends but why can’t she make them in Seattle, sure she has made two but that took such a long time and she holds them at arms distance, but this Steph girl Max just seems to open up… I can’t help but hope this is a good sign.

To be honest I regret taking Max away from here, but we had no choice, since the Prescott’s started destroying this beautiful town there was just no work here. Max hasn’t been the same since, she was so happy back then, but when we got to Seattle she just stopped and started hiding behind her camera not caring about anyone, just taking her pictures and that’s it.

Now we are on our way to see Joyce about talking to her about Maxine visiting over the summer. plus I want to see how see is doing, it’s been a long time since we sat down and had a good natter.

Pulling up to the Price residence we see a half-painted house, a messy front garden and a feeling that Joyce has given up, I hope I’m wrong and she’s just been too busy, but it still unnerves me. I look to Ryan and can see he’s thinking the same, with a deep sigh we knock on the door.

Mr Madsen opened the door, looking us up and down before greeting us with a lot of attitude “What do you want.”

_Wow what an asshole…_

I watch as my husband pulled his shoulders back, leaning above David “We are here to see Joyce.” this is going to go downhill fast if someone doesn’t do something, luckily I see Joyce walking up.

“David settle down and let Vanesa and Ryan inside,” she nudges him in the side slightly, with some grumbling this ‘David’ stepped aside and let us in, from his behaviour I can tell that he is a man that doesn’t like to be challenged, I don’t think he will go down well with Chloe.

“I was just about to leave to visit Chloe so I’m glad you got here when you did,” as we walked into the living room, we can see not much has changed except some of the pictures.

I stop looking around to turn and smile at her “we wanted to have a little chat with you, we haven’t spoken in years.”

“we’re doing alright, but I think introductions are in order before we get into the chatter. Vanessa, Ryan this is David Madsen, David these are good friends of mine so **_be nice_** ”

_I officially don’t like him._

“Well how about we have a talk about Max, then we will give you a lift to the hospital,” Ryan directs his sentence at Joyce, trying to hint to her that we would like to talk to her alone, without Mr Aggression.

Joyce gives a warm but knowing smile before replying “That sounds wonderful Ryan.”

She has this look in her eyes as she speaks, and I know she understands the meaning about the lift as well but chooses not to say anything yet.

After a short talk about Max coming over for a couple of weeks in the summer, Joyce was obviously over joyed by the idea, but it seemed that Mr Madsen was not too impressed but thankfully Joyce ignored all his grunts of disapproval.

_Who does he think he is? A cave man? grunt this and grunt that, we have word’s y’know._

It’s not long before the three of us are in the car and back on the way to the hospital.

_There’s no time like the present._

It was Ryan that broke the silence “How are Chloe and David getting along?” I notice Ryan chose to go the sensitive route on this, but by the look on Joyce’s face I would say he hit a nerve anyway.

“They are some issues to iron out, but everything will be ok in the end, they have to learn how to live with each other and respect each other.” She manages to mumble out after a short few seconds.

_Really? how delusional can she be, this is going to end in disaster._

“Joyce, do you really believe this? We _all_ know Chloe, and from what we just witnessed, David doesn’t like his authority challenged.” I pause for a second letting out a huff before continuing “Joyce, Chloe isn’t the kind of girl that will ever lay down and roll over, she will fight him to the end of days and back again” another huff “Look, you know them both, we don’t know David. So tell us, will he back down if Chloe is challenging him?” I know Ryan wanted to be subtle, but I had to be blunt on this.

“I know David gives off bad first impressions but he’s a good man, yes he is a little strict but that’s something he learnt from being in the Army, this is a little different for him, it’s just going to take time.”

_Oh my god Joyce what are you doing?_

“How is he going to learn how to be a Parental figure to Chloe? Especially while said girl is questioning his every move, and don’t tell me she doesn’t because it’s in Chloe’s nature to fight authority and from what we have heard she’s only fighting harder these days.” I’m really not meaning to be so harsh, but I can’t help but feel like this needs to be said.

I Look over to Ryan who is just driving, allowing me to talk to Joyce over this. I give him a small smile to show that I’m thankful, I think if all three of us were talking it would have become a loud disaster.

Joyce seems to be deep in thought when suddenly her eyes light up like a Christmas tree, “What about if he agrees to go to parenting classes?” I’m taken a back slightly as she claps her hands together “I was reading something Blackwell gave me about some classes going on that concentrate on teenagers not only how to deal with them but why they act out, how they think. I have been thinking about signing up for myself but if I can get David to go that will teach him how to communicate with Chloe.”

_Okay..? I wasn’t expecting that, but I have to admit, it sounds good._

Ryan decides to put his two pence in before going back to the road “What if he doesn’t change afterwards? Don’t get me wrong I would love for this to work, but you also have to think about what would happen if it doesn’t work.”

I watch as Joyce’s face falls and she goes deep into thought, “If he doesn’t change then he will have to leave, but I love him and I will give him this chance, I will make sure he knows what will happen if he doesn’t try though.”

Both Ryan and I give a small nod and a smile before the car fell into silence with everything being said, there’s not much else to talk about. Though it’s painfully obvious that Joyce is still stressing over this, I didn’t want to add extra stress, but this had to come out for Chloe.

It scares me to think what could happen to Chloe if things don’t change.

_That’s not going to happen, we owe it to William to keep checking on things and make sure Chloe is safe and happy._

We finally pull up to the Hospital after what feels like forever, we bid Joyce a warm farewell with the promise of a phone call and a friendly kiss on the cheek, and then we were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the girls leave the hospital.  
> This chapter was originally two chapters but I decided to try something different and put them together, what do you think? shall I continue putting chapters together or does everyone prefer how they were before.


	16. Chapter 16

James Ambers POV

I walk into Chloe’s room to find her talking to her mother, I want to call her Joyce like everyone else but after I rudely refused to when we first met, I don’t have the right to until she offers again, maybe after this talk, but I just can’t seem apologise for the shit I do so it’s probably unlikely.

At least Rachel has been sent back to her own room, so she doesn’t have to worry about this.

I cough, clearing my throat before alerting the two to my arrival, “I hope I’m not intruding.” both females look at me, Chloe jumping out of her skin slightly.

There’s a moment of silence before Mrs Price replies, hesitation in her voice “Not at all Mr Amber, how’s everything going.” I notice that Mrs Price seems a little abrasive towards me, probably from our first encounter; I wasn’t the kindest, and I don’t think she is asking how I am doing, it’s more likely that Joyce is talking about the case her daughter is in, rather than me personally or she is just being polite.

_Unlike me…_

“Busy, may I sit? we do need to talk.” I go straight to business, I’m to tired for pleasantries right now. Though my wife would deem it a necessary.

_I really should listen to her more._

I can almost hear the eye roll Chloe gives me before lazily pointing at a discarded chair, “Pull up a chair Mr A.”

_A nickname..? I’m not sure if I should feel honoured or not…_

I grasp the back of the chair pulling it up into a suitable position to see both Price’s, noticing Chloe’s inquisitive yet pensive look as I sit down, she must want to ask me something.

“Not that I care about him but is Damon alright?” she eventually blurts out, taking me by surprise.

_Oh I see, no one has told her yet, this.. is troublesome._

My eyes glance over to Mrs Price who just looks away, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. I let out a somewhat concealed sigh of irritation, moving my eyes back to Chloe, I’d say I picked my next words carefully but, no, I didn’t.

“Chloe, Damon didn’t make it.”

“I killed him, oh shit I killed him,” Chloe blanched, her eyes wide, sweat forming on her brow, if you listened closely you could probably pick up on the small shaky breaths forcing their way through her lungs.

_This is not good, she needs to calm down before she has a panic attack or worse, I’ll just be honest, Chloe seems to home in on dishonesty._

“No Chloe, you didn’t.” I’m not able to even start elaborating before cuts me off with an irritated shout.

“What do you mean? How could it **_not_** have been me.” There’s a slight snarl in her voice as she speaks but I can tell she’s directing it at herself, her hands clenched into fists.

“Chloe when Damon rushed at you with the knife it forced you to fall over, with him landing on top of you” I pause for a millisecond, lacing my fingers together, “He landed on his _own_ knife in the process, which went straight through his chest, none of that was your fault and my office has accepted that he died an accidental death by his own hand.”

I notice as she chewed on the inside of her cheek, her fingers drumming on her knees until she finally speaks again “Is that why my chest hurts so much, I’m not just talking about my shoulder; which kills, but the bruises on my chest.”

“Yes, it would have been from the end of the handle hitting you and driving his knife through his chest,” despite her flinching at my words I hope that will give her some peace of mind.

“I hear you are going home tomorrow, are you looking forward to it?” I move to a lighter subject for the moment.

She give’s me a smile that doesn’t quiet reach her eyes “Yeah, it’ll be nice to get out of here and in my own bed.” I can relate to that, it’s been a busy weekend, for all of us.

Mrs Price stands up, stretching her back out “I’ve got to get to work sweetheart, but I’ll be back later” she lets out a yawn as she speaks, flashing Chloe a worried but warm smile.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t stop Chloe’s face from dropping, her eyes becoming pleading and somewhat desperate “No mum, please stay a little longer, we haven’t spoken like this in a long time…”

_So they don’t talk often? that’s a shame, it looks like Chloe misses it._

“Chloe, sweetheart, I can’t, I have to take extra shifts for when the hospital bill comes.” Mrs Price grimaces, trying to give Chloe a comforting smile, her hands wringing together in nervousness, like she doesn’t want to let her little girl down.

_They’ve been through enough…_

I decide to speak up, hoping I can relieve some more worries from them, “Don’t worry about the bill Mrs Price, Chloe was hurt helping Rachel and it’s only fair and right that we pay for this.”

The woman in question looks at me with concern, but it’s hard to miss the slight suspicion in her voice, “That’s not fair on you and your family, Chloe is my responsibility and _I_ should pay for her.”

I can understand where Mrs Price is coming from but all this pride is unnecessary, “Look Mrs Price Chloe saved my daughter and then got hurt helping her, I feel responsible for paying for Chloe’s injuries so I paid for them, her time here and care here in the hospital, now I understand Chloe is your daughter but Rachel and her mistakes are my responsibility and this was caused by my daughters lack of judgement, so I do believe I have to insist.”

There’s a long pause of awkward silence before Joyce gives me a weak smile, showing me I’ve won the discussion, which unfortunately it isn’t over yet.

“Actually that brings me to why I am here, Chloe when we first met to be honest I didn’t think much of you” Chloe rolls her eyes at that, a lopsided grin appearing on her face “but now that I have gotten to know a little bit more about you, I can see that I was hasty in my judgement, you are an intelligent young woman, and I’m starting to see what happened in principle Wells office for what it really was and I’m disgusted with how he accused you of things he had no evidence of, and to be honest he shouldn’t have talked about your past behaviour in front of us; even that I’m wondering how much is true and how much is rumours.” I haven’t even realised that I’m nervously rambling by the time this has gotten both women’s attention, neither of them seem to know where I’m going with this.

_Where am I going with this..?_

“Well that’s Principle Wells for you, I was on a scholar ship and showing no sign of being profitable for the school, so I’m gone, it’s that simple.” Chloe huffs out, her arms crossing.

“Well, I have spoken with Principle Wells and he has agreed; albeit with a lot of persuasion, to let you come back in the fall but on a probation period for the next school year, so Chloe you will have to behave yourself and get your grades back up this is your very last chance and it’s up to you whether you take it or not.”

Mrs Prices’ back straightens like she debating whether to stay standing or move back to her seat, I assume it’s some sort of shock.

Thankfully Chloe fills the silence “Thanks Mr A, you didn’t have to but we appreciate what you’ve done for us” She looks towards her mother but it seems Mrs Price isn’t in a place to talk yet, she rubs her fingers together slightly before she moves towards me, I stand up and extend out my hand as Mrs Price envelopes me in a hug, Chloe snickering in the background at my embarrassed face.

 “Thank you Mr Amber this means so much to us.” Chloe’s mother mumbles into my shoulder as I awkwardly pat her back.

_I wasn’t prepared for this._

As Mrs Price returns to her chair I want to ask her to call me James but my damn pride is standing firm so I turn back to Chloe instead, “Look Chloe, I have put my name behind this so anything you do reflects on me and I hear about it straight away, so behave. do you understand?”

Chloe looks at me a little shocked before flashing me a slightly more genuine smile “Understood Mr A, I do wrong and you’ll come down on me like a brick wall, so don’t screw up again.”

_A brick wall..? where does she get these sayings?_

With that I give a nod, getting ready to take my leave “Well I’m going to check in on Rachel. "Chloe, Mrs Price, I’ll see you both soon.”


	17. Chapter 17

Rose’s POV  11th May 2010                          

I make my way to Rachels room to take her home only to find no one there, all her stuff is gone and there’s an orderly making the bed, he looks at me a small smile on his face “try her girlfriend’s room.” with a nod I leave to find my daughter.

It doesn’t take me long to find Chole’s room, opening the door I can see the two girls in question as well the Caulfield’s I met yesterday.

_They must be here for Chloe._

“Rachel, are you ready to go?” she stands up but instead of walking towards me she gives Chloe a hug and a long kiss, which was evidently more than a friendly kiss, shaking my head slightly I remind myself that they are a couple now and I will just have to get used to it.

“see you soon baby.”  

“You better or I’ll have to come and find you.”

Rachel just giggles, walking towards me and wrapping her arms around me in a warm embrace, huffing out a muffled “Morning mum.”

“Morning are you ready to head home?” she smiles picking up her bag whilst nodding, waving goodbye to Chloe as she walks with me out of the room.

It’s not until we are driving home that Rachel starts up a conversation,

“So… what’s up?” there’s a subtle hint of concern to her voice that takes me by surprise

“What do you mean honey?” I don’t really want Rachel to get upset but she’s perceptive, hiding something from her is impossible.

“Oh _come on_ mum you have a ‘I am concerned about something but I’m trying to hide it from Rachel’ look, so what’s up?”

_Great how do I start…_

I notice Rachel picking at her fingernails slightly, a nervous tick “Is this about Chloe and I? Y’know… me being gay?”

_Does she really think that I would have a problem with her being gay? I hoped she’d give me a little more credit than that…_

“Oh no honey I have known you were that way inclined for a while now and I think Chloe is an intelligent young woman that loves you so why would that concern me.”

“Ok, is it about Sera then?” she’s prying for information that she really should ask her father about; Sera is not really my business, but I’d be lying if I said the situation doesn’t worry me.

“Well I suppose it is a little concerning for a number of reasons”

Honestly I’m not even sure where to start with this conversation, she doesn’t need to know my concerns, nor do I really want her to, but she’s not going to stop until she’s learned everything.

_I blame James for her stubbornness…_

“Look Mum, you know I love you right?” she turns slightly, smiling up at me as she continues “and even though I want to see Sera, _you_ will always be my mum, nothing will ever be able to change that, I love you mum” I can feel my heart swell at her words, a warm smile gracing my tired features.

“I love you too Rachel, your right nothing can change the fact that you’re my little girl, and I know there’s enough love in your heart to go around so don’t you fret sweetheart, I love you and nothing will ever change that.” As we come to a red light I ruffle her hair slightly, quickly placing it back on the wheel.

Rachels face pulls back into a concerned frown “Are you angry at dad for kissing Sera? _I know I am._ ”

_She’s too clever for her own good sometimes._

“I’d be lying to myself if I said I wasn’t but that’s not for you to be angry about, your father and I will sort this out between us, so please don’t worry and don’t be angry, remember he is only human, and we all make mistakes.”

“What..? How can you defend his actions?! Mum he betrayed our trust! I understand the meeting they had but not the kiss, it was wrong of him to do that to you mum, I don’t care if it was only a kiss! That doesn’t make it okay, and I was there I _saw_ it and it was certainly more than a simple kiss so please don’t defend him and tell me how you feel on this.”

_I understand why Rachel is angry, but this is between her father and I but if I just dismiss this it could cause a rift between them…_

“Yes of course I am angry and hurt over this but it is something your dad and I will talk about together, but you shouldn’t be sweetie, your dad loves you so much and I know it hurts that we didn’t tell you about Sera when you were younger” I feel my fingers tighten around the wheel as I take a deep breath, continuing

“Your dad and I have had many talks on how old you should be when we tell you, we knew that no matter when we told you, you would have wanted to see her right away; she was an addict that was in no position to give you the love and care you would need…”

I glance over to her, quickly looking away again at her expression “Think about it Rachel, what would have happened to you if you came face to face with her high of her ass at let’s say 13 or younger you would have been devastated and seen things no kid should ever have to see… do you understand why we waited so long? we needed to know she was clean first, we needed to keep you safe.”

Rachel spent most of the ride home quietly thinking about everything we said until she finally spoke up “Yeah ok I get it, you’re right that would have been shitty, but it hurts I know it shouldn’t but I really does, you and dad did everything to protect me, it just hurts so much Mum, everything hurts from sera to that kiss…” there’s a hitch in her voice as she chokes back a sob.

Pulling onto the drive I swiftly move to turn the engine off, then as fast as I can I remove my seatbelt, wrapping my arms around her pulling her in slightly so she can rest her head on me. There’s a few seconds of silence before I start to hear her cry, I can feel my heart breaking with every tear “It’s ok Rachel let it all out I’m here for you, your safe here let it all go.”

We sit in the car for what feels like eons, letting Rachel get all this out of her system, when her crying dies down she turns her chin up to look at me, her eyes still glossed over “Thanks mum, I think I just needed someone to listen to me, I know why you kept me in the dark over this and I hope you and Dad are okay after what he did.”

_Right she’s afraid we will break up, for some reason that didn’t even cross my mind._

“Don’t worry Rachel your dad and I will be talking but that’s it, we are still together we love each other very much, and we love you.”

Rachel smiles at me when we get out of the car, I smile as we enter the house.

Once I started on diner I look over to see Rachel laying on the Settee watching tv and idly playing with her phone, she looks a lot better after talking about what was bothering her which brings a smile to my face, I am so happy she home safe and sound, but I can’t help but let out a shaky sigh as I plunge into my thoughts at our recent conversation.

_At least Rachel couldn’t see that my real concern is whatever James is hiding from me._

He’s been trying to hide how guilty he is, but I can see right through him, he forgets that I know him. He’s not the type of man to run head first into danger for a teenager he barely knows and had a bad opinion of, not even for Rachel, and he’s definitely not the kind of man to pay for someone else’s medical bills.

Not unless guilt is gnawing away at him, and if that’s the case, just what has he done, how deep into this situation has he dug himself into and if that’s the case. If he is the reason that Rachel was inches away from death, the reason that Chloe found herself in a hospital bed.

_Rachel will **never** forgive him._

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Chloe’s POV

After the Caulfield’s brought me home they all sat around the dining table, looking at me expectantly.

_Can’t I just go to bed I’m still sore everything hurts like a bitch and I’m tired._

I went to sit on the settee when my mum interrupts to guid me to the table and pulling out a seat.

_Okay something is going on, is this where I get a bollocking for getting stabbed or have I done something else oh come on can’t I be home for two seconds without a lecture._

Max sits next to me with David standing at the end of the table, my mum next to him and the Caulfield’s at the other end. It’s painfully obvious that something is up, I can feel my anxieties starting clutch at my chest when Vanessa softly moves over to put her hand on my left arm letting me know everything is okay and trying to calm me.

“Ok before we serve dinner there’s somethings I want to discuss,” Mum says with a little bit of hope shimmering in her voice, despite that all I can think of is why we are doing this now; in front of everyone.

_You know why they’re doing it like this, it’s so I don’t argue, Max is here so of course I’m going to keep my cool…_

Mum claps her hands together before continuing on the subject “Firstly, we have all been talking and if it’s okay with Max she can visit for a couple of weeks in the summer holidays then we will arrange more visits throughout the year, even for you to visit them in Seattle.”

“Really?! This is so great what do you think Maxmillion?” I cringe slightly at the over excitement in my voice but turn to look over at Max anyway, masking it the best I can.

She tilts her head up to meet my eyes, beaming “I think that would be wonderful, I have missed you Chloe,” Max always had a way to warm my heart and cheer me up.

_What a dork._

I want to start jumping up and down, but something is stopping me. Something else is happening and I don’t like how thick the air feels, I’m almost positive you cut the tension in here with a butter knife. It almost feels like when Dad di-…

I think some bad news is coming my way, I try and prepare myself, but It’s no use especially since I have no idea where this talk is going.

“The second is a little more serious, David and I have been talking,” I grunt and roll my eyes here it comes, “Chloe _please_ , David and I have agreed if he’s going to be a part of this family changes need to happen for everyone, so he has agreed to go to special parenting class that concentrates on teenagers, Chloe you will also need to give him a chance.” Her fingers lace together a nervous, pleading look in her eyes.

_Is this really happening? David is getting of his high horse and taking classes for me? Shit he really wants to make this work, I don’t know how to feel about this._

My eyes dart over to the man in question, whos just patiently waiting for an answer, letting out a huff I start to tap my fingers on my thigh.

_First we have this talk about his best friend that died, which had to be the hardest thing to talk about but he did just for a chance to connect to me and now he wants to take classes all so he can what be a part of this family or be my new dad?_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_I really need to know what he wants out of this what he expects from me, I should give him a chance, wait why is everyone looking at me patiently, oh fuck it’s my turn to talk,_

Biting the inside of my cheek I finally think of what to say “If he is trying like this than I would be a complete dick not to try, so ok, but I want to know what David expects from this and from me” everyone is silently watching David while he thinks of his reply.

“Well Chloe I want to earn your respect and for you to see me for who I am, I want for you and your mum to be happy I know I will never be your dad and I’m not wanting to replace him, but I would like to be a part of your life.” There’s this undeniable sincerity to his voice that not even I can ignore, I find myself tapping my thigh again.

_Shit what do I say, on one hand I am relived but on the other I don’t know how to feel about all this maybe I should say that. Yeah… that seems like a good idea._

“Ok, I am not sure how to think or feel about this, but I am will to give you a chance, I want mum to be happy too so ok, I will try but this might take time to digest all of this.”

David looks shocked, I would say completely taken back by my response, the Caulfield’s are looking at me with grins across their faces, why do I think they had something to do with this.

I see that Mum now has this big grin across her face, her eyes sparkling with glee, I jump slightly as she rushes round pulling me into a massive hug, I can feel the tears on my neck causing me to realise just how important all this is for her.

_shit I have been a real ass hole to her that’s the only thing in my life I really regret I just couldn’t stop at the time. I’ll make it up to her, I have to._

After the Dinner; which was nice, there was lots of talking even David and the Caulfield’s had a good conversation… well after he apologised for his behaviour that is. It was like having my family back I felt so happy I could’ve spun round in giddy circles. Though the glee is cut short as my shoulder and chest started to hurt, sending Max and I to my room with some painkillers and a hella bad headache.

Max and I have a good time talking and laughing just like the old times, I can’t believe she hasn’t changed much in the two years she has been gone, we talk about Seattle and school, she was shocked at what I’ve been up to and made me promise to not take anything other than weed, not that I would I’m just a pot head, but that’s Max for you and I had to promise to do better at school and I made her promise to try harder with her friends in Seattle in return.

The conversation did take a strange turn with Max wanting to know more about Steph, if I didn’t know better I would say someone has a crush, but we will see.

Before I know it the night is over and even though I had fun with Max I hope Rachel is okay and just on cue my phone beeps.

Rachel: Heya baby how was your day?

Chloe: good but I’m missing u like crazy xx

Rachel: I’m missing you too, what are you up to tomorrow? xx

Chloe: mum is making me rest so do u want 2 come over xx

Chloe: u can help me annoy my mum it’s her day off xx 

Rachel: Baby your mum scares me xx.

Chloe: mums a teddy bear rach xx

Rachel: Okay, but I want her to like me xx.

Chloe: fine I’ll torment her and u’ll kiss her ass and get her to like you.

Chloe: but srsly mum likes every1 so don’t worry xx

Rachel: Good, my mum says she can drop me off around one, is that ok with you xx.

Chloe: hella, I’ll be counting the mins xx

Rachel: Awe that’s so cute babe xx.

Chloe: yh well I’m gonna drop dead and catch some rad zzz xx

Rachel: Okay..? good night baby xx.

Chloe: g’night Rach xx


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe’s POV 6th September 2010

Opening my diary I finally start to write something down; it’s been awhile since I touched it.

_ It’s been a good summer, I spent a lot of time with Rachel, either at home or at hers, we’ve gotten so close to each other recently and it’s not been as bad as I would have thought to have David in the house, since he started parenting classes he’s calmed down so much and mum looks so happy. _

_ Max came down for the last two weeks of summer and the four of us hung out a lot, four as in Steph spending lots of time with us mainly chatting up Max. _

_ Now it’s the first day back at school, Rachel insisted on me sleeping at hers last night to make sure I actually go to school, so last night was the long, long Mr Amber lecture on why it was in ‘my best interest’ to do well at school and to behave; especially with what happened in May, rumours will be everywhere and no one will care about the truth. _

_Great…_

Closing my diary for now I notice that I’m stood in front of Blackhell, Rachel takes my now free hand interlacing our fingers, and we walk up to the school, I can see and hear everyone; my stomach doing uncomfortable flips, “Rachel there all staring at me and whispering, can’t I just go back to bed, this is stupid.”

Rachel just looks at me with a fake smile I can see she’s nervous as well “It’s okay baby, I’m here and people will forget what happened when it gets old and something more interesting happens.”

I know she was trying to make me feel better, but it didn’t work, if anything I feel so much worse. Pulling me by the hand slightly we walk through the main doors where we come face to face with the one and only _Principle Wells_.

“Miss Price, could I have a moment of your time,” gesturing towards his office, a forced, polite smile on his face, I hold onto Rachels hand for dear life, I’m really not looking forward to this “Miss Price? would you like Miss Amber to join us?” he must see how anxious I am.

“Yes sir, I would.” 

We walk into principle Wells office and sits down, hands still connected, my nerves are worse than ever.

_I have only just walked through the door what could I have possibly done._

“Miss Price I want to first welcome you back to Blackwell I understand Mr Amber has been talking to you, so we won’t bore you with how to behave” there’s a sharp intake of air before he leans over his desk, hands wrung together in thought,

“However we are aware of what has happened to you while you was away, and we understand your transition back to our institute with be intense for you, so we insist you see our school councillor every Monday morning at 10 so you will be missing PE but I think this is more important, don’t you Miss Price.”

_Oh, crap well at least I miss PE_

“That’s fair..” I manage to push out despite not wanting to.

_School already sucks, and class hasn’t even started yet._

“Good, I want you to know Blackwell is committed to helping you during this traumatic time,”

_why is he kissing my arse, what’s going on._

It gets to lunch and I open my diary once again…

_ After the meeting we head to our classes and my therapy; which sucked big time, it’s now lunch and I find Rachel, I should say she drags me to sit with her and her Drama friends, Dana, Juliet, Hayden and some others I don’t know which was not bad, there kind of cool, nobody asked the big questions that’s on everyone’s minds instead we talked about the summer holidays, of course Dana and Juliet was more interested in Rachel and mine relationship. _

A hand suddenly slams on my book, interrupting my sentence, “Kari Price so glad the high school delinquent and murderer is back, it’s good your _girlfriends_ dad made sure you didn’t spend any time behind bars that would have been unfortunate.” The perpetrators voice is laced so heavy with sarcasm I could have choked on it, it can only belong to one spiteful bitch.

_Victoria Case._

I so cannot be bothered with her today and I know she is bating me to say something back but I’m not going to bite this time, I will show her how unimportant she is with me by ignoring her, even Rachel and everyone at the table is paying her no attention.

“Nothing to say well Rachel here must have training you well as her new lap dog.”

I can feel my blood boiling; my pen starts to tap on the pages slightly. Glancing around I see as Rachel turns to face Victoria with a ‘nice’ smile, probably a dare for her to keep going.

I suddenly realise that the entire cafeteria is in silence, I can tell that they’re watching me, waiting for me to do something… normally I would but I know that if I start shouting now; after everything James has done to get me back into school, would be wrong and disrespectful to not only him but Rachel too.

“ _Come on_ everyone knows I’m right, if she wasn’t fucking little miss perfect over here she would be in prison for murder.”

Rachel. still smiling places one of her hands on my side to let me that know everything is okay she’s here with me but its too late, gently pushing her hand off I stand up fast causing Victoria to stumble backwards a little, before I get the chance to give her what she deserves I hear a voice booming through the room.

“MISS CHASE, please accompany me to the principles office **_immediately_**.” saved by Mrs Grant thank god she was watching the dinner hall today, I would have done something stupid if she hadn’t been.

Rachel guides me back down sitting next to her when Juliet pipes up “What. a. bitch.”

Dana agrees with her, a tired irritated tone to her “Just what is her problem, she can’t accuse someone of this without knowing what happened.”

I was taken back, unable to find the words to answer her with, Rachel stroking my arm in an attempt to relax me.

 

“Dana, Vicky’s problem is she think everyone here should be from wealthy family’s only, which is disgusting of her, we are all people and we all have earnt the right to be here,”

_Way to go Juliet! she sounds so passionate over this._

“You’re so right, she has no right to put people down like that, come on did you see how she was looking at us? like we was going to join in like a simple sheep in her herd? not a chance she doesn’t speak for me.” Dana let out a huff as she finished, leaning back and crossing her arms

I feel a smile flash across my features “You lot have just earnt some serious respect from me.”

The rest of the Day went better, after Victoria was escorted out of the dining room everyone seemed to calm down a bit… well enough for me to function better at least, now to look forward for a dinner at the Ambers again Mr A wants a run down on today over tea, at lease I don’t have bad news to give him.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Victoria’s POV Later that day.

I’m sat in my dorm room with Taylor, Courtney and Nathan my anger is uncontrollable over today’s humiliating experience with those wannabe _dykes_ , “Who do they think they are to do this to me, that peace of trash shouldn’t even be in this school, and when someone says something they get dragged to that drunken ass hole for bullying? What the fuck does he know anyway.”

_Damn first was being tricked in to drinking that damn spiked tea meant for Rachel now this? what a start to the new school year._

“Victoria why are you so bothered over Chloe? she’s a nobody, give it time and everyone will forget about her, to be honest she’ll do something stupid soon and get herself kicked out, she’s a fucking idiot that way” Nathans voice rips through my thoughts, dragging my attention to him, I know Nathan is right, so why I’m I bothered over a stupid gay trash like her.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m still pissed at her switching the teas around before the play.”

_That was beyond humiliating, I passed out in front of everyone but worse than that I lost and they won._

Taylor waves her hand slightly, letting out a small shaky breath before butting in herself “I can understand that you tried to drug Rachel and it back fired on you, but you have to move on or it will land you in shit, and Chloe isn’t someone you really want to piss off I mean look at everything she has done and had done to her all because Rachel was hurt, I think she’s better being an annoyance than an enemy.” there’s an edge to her voice, it almost sounded like fear.

Taylor _does_ have a point for once but I’m just so pissed “I know, I know, this is shit.”

_I need to calm down we have the rest of high school together, oh man_

They look at me expectantly, both of them staying silent waiting for me to continue, “fine but I will be showing these bitch’s who I am.”

_Damn right I am Victoria Chase and nobody drugs me, I will always get what I want I just have to be smarter about it and get help after all if I got Nathen watching my back at the play my plan would have worked. No more lone wolf, if I work with them, I will get what I want_.

Courtney looks up “what about if we spread more rumours about them,”

I let out a scoff “We’ve done that before and neither of them cared, like they’re not bothered what people say about them at all especially the dyke trash. Hell, have you seen her truck? My God it screams I’m a pile of trash like my owner see how poor I can get.”

Everyone bursts into laughter, Nathan patting my shoulder affectionately;  I stand there with a grin, but even though I have their support it’s not giving me any Ideas, I think I will have to bide my time, wait for an opening and seize all my opportunity’s, _they will pay for this._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our girls have a lot of fun tonight unfortunately for James and Rose.  
> Disclaimer: Smut chapter.

Rachel’s POV

Chloe’s been closed off ever since we got back from school, I can’t tell if she was just overwhelmed from being back at school or if she was thinking about what Victoria said to her.

The entire time I’ve known Victoria she’s been a mega asshole but she’s not normally this direct with her approaches, often preferring to start a rumour than confront someone head on. Although, there’s obviously something bothering Vicky for her to lash out like that, especially with no facts to back her up.

_Well there’s no point dwelling on it…_

Luckily tensions were pretty low at dinner and somewhat after, despite my parent’s vaguely suspecting that something was up; thankfully they kept quiet about it.

For now Chloe and I are cuddling on my bed after watching a film from my laptop; my mum tried to get us to watch a film with them, but honestly I feel way too uncomfortable cuddling my girlfriend infront of them, who knows what chaos could ensue, and besides we both need our snuggle time before sleep.

Chloe is being my big spoon for me, I have tried to be her big spoon on several occasions, but it works better like this and I love it under the covers, her arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe and loved.

I hear Chloe’s voice slip through the silence as smooth as buttermilk, “Rachel are you okay? You seem out of it, like you are overthinking or something.”

I turn around still in my baby’s embrace leaning my face into her neck “She’s such a bitch, how could she say all that? Victoria wasn’t there, why would she even think to make assumptions about this, it’s not right, Victoria has no right to bully you like that.”

I don’t know where it all came from but just the thought makes my eyes water and with saying it out loud, I just couldn’t control myself, my tears are flowing freely I can feel my nose start to run.

_How attractive…_

Chloe’s arms tighten around me, but not too tight, her hand feathering up my back till it cradles my head against her chest in a loving motion.

“Don’t worry about Bitchtoria, I can deal with her, I have always dealt with her in the past; she doesn’t scare me with her mightier than thy attitude, I just have to be careful not to give her a reason to go running to that Drunken ass over me.”

_How can she be okay with this? does Victoria bully her like this all the time? no wonder she hates Blackwell, but how do I solve this how can I make school better for her? There has to be some way._

I’m ripped out of my thoughts as a rush of warmth travels down my body, sparks hitting me in all the right places, the feeling of her hand gently rubbing circles under my top. Every circle setting every nerve alight like she was erupting a forest fire inside of me, I have to bite my lip to stop a gasp from falling out of my mouth, my attempt is fruitless as a moan gently pulls it’s way out of my body.

I can almost feel the smug grin Chloe is most likely giving me right now as her nails scratch down my back, my body arching into her before she rolls me on to my back, pressing careful kisses to my neck and collar bones. I note that my breathing is starting to get laboured as I reach my hands up to tangle them into her soft hair, tugging slightly and humming in content as she moves to capture my lips into a warm kiss, I could feel everything in the kiss; every emotion, every word that hasn’t been said yet, all of it.

“Rachel Amber, I love you so much”

My breath hitches as the words leave her, I want to grab them and keep them forever, lock them away somewhere to listen to on repeat, its honestly somewhat overwhelming. We’ve said it over text, and i’ve mumbled it in person, but it was never like this, no one has ever loved me as fiercely and as beautifully as this.

I can’t find the words in me to tell her that I love her back so I do the only thing I can think to do in this situation. Feathering my fingers around her jawline I mover to cradle her face in my hand before leaning in and pressing my lips to hers, the subtle taste of mint and cigarettes reach my senses and I can’t help but think that nothing has ever felt this right before.

There’s a hint of a smirk as she tries to pull away, a small chuckle as I try to follow her. a hand reaches my chest, pushing me down onto the mattress as she dives back onto my neck, planting wet kisses and biting down slightly as I buck my hips into hers, begging for some sort of friction. I clench my hands slightly on her shoulders, moving my legs to wrap around her waist as she suckles down on a particularly sensitive part of my neck.

“Chloe” throwing my head back slightly as she bites down harder, her fingers tracing my inner thigh “Chloe, baby, God I love you”

The vibration on my neck as she hums in agreement is too much, I can’t stop my hips from bucking upwards again, luckily for me she seems to get the hint, throwing my top off of me at a surprisingly quick speed. Peppering kisses between my breasts as she unclasps my bra, discarding it to the side her kisses move across until she’s wrapped around one of my nipples flicking and swirling her tongue against it, her free hand moving up to play with the other one.

I let out a shaky moan as she grinds down against me with her thigh between my legs, my arms have somehow reached above me grasping at the silken sheets of my bed as my body rolls down onto her warm-

_God it’s so warm_

-warm thigh. There’s a logical part of my brain that’s reminding me that my parents are in the next room and I definitely should keep it down but it gets expelled as Chloe’s fingers pop open the button of my jeans, shimmying me out of them with such grace and care that I could help but smile, especially when she starts placing kisses up my leg till she reaches my underwear.

I can feel her hot breath against me, through the fabric, she’s teasing me I know she is, especially when I try to take my panties off myself, but her hand reaches up to stop mine, the biggest shit eating grin danced across her beautiful features. Changing my tactics I push myself up, slamming my lips against hers once again as I move to straddle her lap, tugging her top off before throwing her bra somewhere else in the room.

“Eager are we” Chloe chokes out in an amused huff as she manages to remove her own jeans, I don’t get a chance to reply before she’s thrown me onto my back once again, swiftly moving to finally slide the blasted fabric off of my body. I become suddenly aware of the thick, wet heat dripping out of me as Chloe gently rubs my clitoris in an anti-clockwise motion, I hear myself cry out at the contact.

“Chloe! Chloe plea-a-se!” her fingers move faster as a hand moves to my back to keep me balanced, the warmth in my body starts burning, I gasp as she stops, moving down to take my heat into her mouth, her tongue dancing circles against that bundle of nerves that feels so euphoric.

Her fingers press into my sides, holding me in place as I move in time with that oh so good tongue, it’s not long till I feel a finger circle my entrance, gasping as she slowly pumps it into me, adding another digit not too long afterwards.

My voice starts to grow hoarse as she pumps her fingers into me, the hot swell of her tongue against my clit scrambling my brain, I can feel my body trembling as I feel my orgasm racing closer, the static numbness traveling around the whole of my body. Chloe moans onto my clit, the vibrations pushing me all that closer to the edge.

I can feel the tightness in my chest as her name falls out of me, over and over as some sort of mantra, if Chloe was a religion I’d be on my knees.

My mind starts to go blank, white spots glittering my vision as I cry out, orgasm crashing over me in waves, the soreness of my throat becoming evident.

_So this is what they mean by seeing stars._

No words are said in the short lived after glow, none are needed. There’s just the feeling of being loved, after a few minutes, I regain myself and push her onto her back, my eyes looking straight into hers, I need her to feel as good as I feel. I start to kiss her again sliding my hand down her belly and between her legs, I move quickly to remove the barrier between me and my prize, I start rubbing her in slow, methodical circles, basking in the sounds of her moans; payback time now I’m going to make her **_beg_**.

I smirk as Chloe moves an arm over her face, the other tangled in her own hair as her chest rises and falls in pleasured breaths, I’m stunned at how beautiful she looks like this, all open, vulnerable and all for me. Her moans are like symphonies, playing to me in a private concert.

“Rachel! Oh god, please!” despite the way her voice excites me I keep at my slow pace, leaning down to kiss her neck, biting down and sucking into the sensitive skin, smiling as her hips buck into my fingers.

I find it in me to speed up ever so slightly, but not too much, one of my hands caressing her side as I move to see her once again, smiling warmly at her flustered face, the rosiness of her cheeks flattering her so well. I stop my rubbing as my fingers gently trace down to her entrance, moving in a slow and deliberate pace as I pump into her, angling up to reach her sweet spot.

Chloe cries as her back arches moving her hips down onto my fingers, shaky breaths in-between each moan. I lose myself in it, past restraint gone as I move down to take her clit into my mouth, suckling and nipping down before pressing my tongue flat against her, drinking her in.

Time seemed to disappear, I couldn’t remember when she started trembling, or when my name was shout out in a blissful escape.  

The afterglow was sweet, I moved up taking the covers up with me as I curled into my angels’ side, softly kissing her lips we cuddled up together, and before long were both swept away by the moonlight into a serene slumber.

I am startled awake with my dad banging on my door a suspiciously reserved voice coming from behind the door “Come on you two, breakfast’s ready and you don’t want to be late for school.”

I stretch myself awake, feeling the stiffness of my body leave me as my joints pop. A breeze hits my naked body and I come to the sudden realisation that I am still in Chloe’s bare arms, my equally naked body wrapped around her. I am so glad my dad didn’t walk in like he usually does which is strange why wouldn’t he…

**_OH MY GOD_ ** _we was so loud last night shit they heard us I feel so embarrassed and I know we are going to get so much shit from them for days about this, but it was so worth every minute._

I get up shaking Chloe awake in the process,

“what do you want, let me sleep,” the girl in question grumbles out, rubbing her eyes slightly.

_An-n-d it’s one of these mornings… she’s precious._

“Chloe come on wake up we need to take a shower then get breakfast before school,”

Chloe eyes shoot open, a grin painting her face “A shower aye? as in together?”

_Um..? I haven’t thought about it, but it does sound nice._

“Why not baby, let’s have a shower together then get ready for school.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Rose’s POV

Today’s been a nice day, the girls were a little quiet, but we expected that; it’s going to be hard for Chloe getting back to school and kids are mean which will make it all that much harder, and Rachel will find it hard for Chloe.

James and I have just finished our film and is getting ready to go to bed, “The girls was a little down, don’t you think dear?”

James started to bring our glasses into the kitchen “I was expecting it love, its Chloe’s first day back after what happened with Damon, and most of the kids know he’s dead and that Chloe was somehow involved” a tired sigh leaves him “That’s all they need to jump to conclusions without knowing or caring about the truth, teenagers can be mean and they live for gossip”

That’s true, I never understood why teenagers felt the need to be so mean to one another, I mimic his tired sigh “I just wish there was more that can be done,”

James takes me in his arms “I know but the staff at Blackwell has been informed of what happened and are going to be keeping an eye on everything, now let’s go to bed my love” with that James kisses my forehead and leads me to the stairs.

Once we have gotten ready for bed we snuggle up under the covers, I love how after all these years we are still holding each other to go to sleep but tonight James takes my lips with his and we start kissing, his tongue enters my mouth stroking my tongue, his hands are playful as they roam my body, it looks like we’re in for a good night.

It has been so long since we made love and I can feel my body move into his touch as the excitement inside me grows with each and every move of his groin underneath me, his kisses move to the front of my neck where he slightly sucks down, I start to pant and moaning as quietly as I can, my body is heating up and I move to slide my hands under his boxes groping his ass, I know I have soaked him with how turned on I am, but just as he take of our bottoms and starts to rub his man hood against my clit, my legs around him wanting him, wanting him inside me wanting the pleasure he can cause, wanting it all, we suddenly here Rachels moans from the other room, both of us instantly stop looking at each other.

“You have got to be kidding me,” James says quietly frustration evident in his tone. We knew this day was coming soon especially with how close the girls are, but nothing prepares you for it especially while you’re about to get busy yourself.

“James…” is all I can bring myself to say, he is looking down like he can’t look at me right now and I don’t blame him and bring my arms around him pulling him in so I can embrace him properly.

I decide not to say anything and just try and ignore the sounds until the moaning starts getting louder and faster there’s nothing we can do but try to sleep, but even that is impossible with the uncomfortable moans, with how loud Rachel is being I don’t think anything can be said that would even start to help right now.

Things start to quiet down, and we began to relax and settle into each other for sleep when Chloe starts I will admit not as loud as Rachel but still uncomfortable

James make a distressed noise before finally speaking “when will this stop?” I don’t think James wants his question answering.

He suddenly gets out of my arms and stands up getting dressed “I’m sorry my love I just, I’m going to finish of some work, I can’t lay here and listen to this.”

Once James leaves the room I am left on the bed. Alone. Luckily the sounds from the next room have stopped and I can hear the slight noise of Chloe’s snoring; something we have come used to as she has slept here so often.

I am still just laid here, my bottom half naked, legs still open and planning my revenge on the girls. I will not be denied, not like this.

I will find a way of embarrassing them both and I’m sure James is thinking the same thing may be at breakfast tomorrow.

**_NO_ ** _they will be expecting it then._

_Although… Sera is coming around soon why don’t I do it just before she turns up yes perfect timing._


	20. Chapter 20

Sera’s POV 7th September

 

On my way to the Ambers residence I couldn’t help but think about Merrick and what he did to me, or I should say what he tried to do, leading onto how James was involved. I daren’t confront him, he’ll get defensive then I will never see Rachel again, plus I realise now what James is really capable of and that frightens me, I need to play my cards right, I’ve come too far to let him take this away from me.

The few times I have already seen Rachel has been; what can only be described, an emotional roller coaster, followed by lots of questions.

_A lot of questions…_

Some of which were incredibly hard to answer but I did my best. Rachel deserves them answering, but finding a way to spend more time with her has been difficult, due to me living in LA till I can find a place to rent here, trains are long and I don’t always have to time to make the journey, but I’ve done it, every chance I’ve had I’ve used it on Rachel.

Turning into the driveway I glance towards Chloe’s beat up truck; sitting proud and perfectly out of place. Honestly, I find myself surprised that James lets her park that death trap here and not somewhere, far, far away. Lord knows the man is obsessed with his image.

However, I have to admit it suits Chloe well; from what I’ve seen of the rebellious teen, it compliments her personality whilst showing off her mechanical skills, the fact that she manages to keep the junker up and running is a skilful miracle in itself.

I can’t help but grimace as I knock on the door, praying to whatever entity may be out there that it’s not James that decides to open the door. Thankfully it’s not.

_Thank you, mysterious entity from above._

Rose opens the door with a polite yet mischievous smile, albeit subtle, but still there if you know what to look for. I still can’t really place my thoughts on Rose if I’m being completely honest with myself, she’s played such an important role in my little girls life, on the surface she seems to be the perfect wife and mother for James’ social status; being the prim and proper lady she is. Yet, the more I’m around her the more I realise that there’s something else there, something not so stuck up and maybe a little cunning, playful even.

_She’s everything I never could be…_

Cocking her head towards the inside of the house and moving to the side slightly, Rose pulls me out of my thoughts.

“Would you like to come in?”

Smiling at her that best I can I move into the house, entering the living room. As I delve in further, I can’t help but notice Rachel and Chloe perched on the edge of the settee, red in the face. It’s obvious to anyone that they’re embarrassed over something; if the smug grin plastered across James’ face is anything of a hint.

“Hello girls, how was school today?” I manage to push out, despite my confusion.

There’s this ocean of relief that seems to tidal wave over both of them as my voice echo’s the room, there’s a silent chuckle in my head as I realise, I’ve saved them from whatever James was tormenting them about. For now, at least.

Leaning back into the cushions Rachel finds it in herself to reply to me, a hint of giddiness in her voice, “Hey Sera! School was alright, but I need to tell you about the new auditions for the new school play, I’m trying to convince Chloe to _actually_ audition for a part this time.”

_Another school play? That’s wonderful._

“Well, with how well you both did in ‘The Tempest’, I think it would be a shame to let that talent go to waste”

“You saw the production?” Rachels eyes light up as she slightly taps Chloe on the shoulder a few times, almost as if to see if the rebel had heard me too.

_Oh yeah… I forgot to tell her I was there…_

I manage an awkward laugh, moving my weight onto my other foot slightly, “Yes, I was stood in the back, I’m so glad I got to see you preform, you were incredible sweetheart.” My eyes meet with Chloe’s for a brief second, “You both were.”

After some time talking, we all sit down to eat, they have a gorgeous hard wooden table that definitely looked brand new,

“Do you like the table?”

I look up as Rose spoke, flashing her a smile “Yes it’s beautiful, and it looks new, you must look after it well to keep it looking like this.”

There’s a strange look that forms on Rose’s face, almost like she’s picking her next words carefully, “Well, that’s because it is new, we used to have a glass table, but it had an… unfortunate ending.”

I think there’s a story over the ending of their last table, but I don’t ask instead I sit down next to Rose with James on the end, Rachel is next to Chloe; opposite to us.

The dinner was nice, and I have to admit Rose is a good cook, there was lots of conversation and pleasantries, all very awkward but still light hearted none the less. James talked to Chloe and Rose the most while Rachel and I talked mostly about how I was at the school and the growing up I missed. I can understand all the questions; she wants to get to know me better.

When dinner was over, I accompanied Rachel and Chloe to her bedroom, I was sat on her chair whilst those two sat on the bed playing with each other’s hands.

_They seem to be closer than they were before, it’s nice to see._

“So now it’s just us, how are you two really doing?” I couldn’t help but ask, Rachel has seemed off all night, sad even, it’s obvious to anyone that there’s something bothering her.

“We’re good Sera, how are you doing? have you found somewhere to live yet?” My heart swells at her question, the fact that she even want’s me here after everything that’s happened means the world to me.

Leaning forward slightly, I place my hands under my chin, “Yes, I’ve found a nice flat near the beach, all my stuff is moved in, all I have left is the task of sorting through it all, maybe one day soon you will be able to visit.”

“We would like that.”

I should be shocked by the connotations of ‘we’ but I’ve been young and in love before, everything to them will be a shared effort right now, they’ll be doing everything together. Hopefully when they get more comfortable in the relationship; when things aren’t as new, I’ll be able to see Rachel on her own.

“It’s obvious that my previous question was slightly skimmed over, so girls what’s bothering you?”

The girl’s glance between each other and the floor, there’s a heavy moment of silence before; to my surprise, Chloe sighs, uncomfortably shifting before finally speaking up.

“We really are alright, its just that school has been hard on the both of us, especially Rachel. I’m used to being an outcast; but the fear is something else entirely. Rachel is upset because of how people are treating me, even though nothing is directed at her.”

I look at my little girl, grimacing at the sight of her head hanging low, it doesn’t take much thought to realise Chloe’s statement holds true.

I move to the bed and sit next to Rachel putting my arm around her for support, “Rachel, sweetheart, it is human nature to be scared of the things we don’t understand, and unfortunately this can cause some people to lash out to try remove what’s causing their fear, some will avoid what scares them completely.”

I sigh slightly at her shuddering breath, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly “You need to remember that no matter what, you have each other for support, as well as your parents, and me if you want it… The best advice I can give you is to not bottle up your feelings and talk to people or everything will feel so much worse do you understand?”

She looks up at me with a determined look, a subtle anger to it, “You’re one of my parents too, you’re my Mum; even though I haven’t started calling you that yet, _you are my Mother_. Please don’t talk like you’re not.”

I was completely taken back; it took me a moment to process honestly. On one hand I am so happy my baby girl thinks that, and on the other this is a still delicate subject and I don’t want her to rush herself into this, “Sweetheart I will always be your Mum, I know I haven’t been there in the past because of how ill I was, but I will never leave you again. I didn’t mean to put myself in a different world to your parents… I’m just trying to let you know I am here for you.”

Rachel seemed to smile at that cuddling into my side and putting her arms around me. In return I wrap her up in my own arms, giving her a slight squeeze. I grimace once again as I notice her silently crying. There’s nothing more I can say so I just hold her and let her cry.

My eyes glance around the room looking for Chloe, but she was nowhere to be found. She must have left whilst we were talking, as much as I appreciate Chloe’s presence and the support she gives Rachel, I can’t help but feel grateful for the privacy.

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

 

Chloe’s POV Monday 1st November

 

_ MAX, _

_ I should probably stop using you to personify my journal, but old habits die hard right. _

_ School has been harder than it was before, if that was even possible. Everyone stays clear of me; except for a few badasses and a few assholes. A lot of the Drama Club are pretty cool with me, and of course Steph is still a good friend. Yet, it’s not easy to focus on the good things when the majority of people look at me like I’m about to go crazy and kill them all. _

_ Bitchtoria has been the worst, she may be trying her damned hardest to bully the hell out of me (Hella pathetically I should add) there’s still a striking fear in her eyes, it’s almost like the only reason she’s doing this is to prove something, maybe that she’s not afraid; though she clearly is. _

_ I think she needs to be in control all the time, and the fact that, in her eyes, I have the potential to hurt her ‘unprovoked’, must be bothering her. I can’t lie to you Max, it’s getting me down. _

_ This would probably be a lot less weird if I actually told you this instead of telling a fake you about it in my book full of me talking to fake you. God what would you say if you found this, you’re nosy as fuck so I really wouldn’t be surprised if you did… _

_ Hey! Real Max! If you’re reading this, you’ve either already read too much or you’ve magically managed to open to this page. Put my journal the fuck down before I punch you in your non-existent dick…also ask Steph out you nerd (if you’re not already dating by the time your nosiness takes over). _

_ Anyway, despite all this, I’ve actually been doing my homework. Turns out Rachel is the best motivator, sitting at my desk with her whilst we do our work together is such an amazing experience (we’re doing it right now actually), I actually manage to focus. She’s my Angel, she’s the best thing to ever happen to me, dog I love her so much. _

_ Dog? Damn it, Max your weird is rubbing off on me again. _

_ You may be wondering, “Chloe if you’re getting better at not procrastinating, then why are you talking to me right now”  _

_ Well first of all Maxine, Mind your own business. Second of all, I can’t seem to concentrate on my history text book, I think I’m way too excited that Mum and David (yes I’ve stopped calling him names, leave me alone, since he’s been taking those classes, everything has been a lot calmer and we’ve actually managed to connect, this doesn’t make me soft. Stop smiling) are taking me to Seattle for Thanksgiving so I can see you.  _

_ I know we skype all the time, don’t roll your eyes at me, Rachel and I are the ones helping you get your grades up.  _

_ I hella miss you Maximus, but I can’t help but feel shit that I won’t be able to see Rachel for Thanksgiving, no offence but I think I’m going to miss her more. You understand right? Rachel and I haven’t been apart since we got together, I wish she could spend thanksgiving with us, would you mind that? _

“Baby? What’s bothering you?” I pause my writing to look up at the Angel in question, flashing her a confused smile, it baffles me that she always seems to know when something is wrong.

“I’m just going to miss you when I go to Seattle, I’m happy I’ll be seeing Max’s socially awkward ass again, but I’m going to miss my Angel so much.”

Rachel turns to me with a cheeky smile, cocking her eyebrow as her head tilts slightly “Oh? Who is this Angel? I need know who my competition is.”

“Well, let’s see, she’s hella short with soft long hair, a beautiful smile and the most stunning hazel eyes I’ve ever seen” Leaning over the desk I tap her on the nose, an equally playful smile on my lips “in fact, she’s so short I could easily take her”

Rachel puts up her fists, giggling as she struggles to keep them up. It’s an adorable sight, so I lean over further and kiss her. It was supposed to be quick and playful, but that plan got thrown out of the window in a second when Rachel deepened the kiss. Somehow it was the hottest, most playful thing I’ve ever participated in.  

The desk starts to dig into my ribs, the uncomfortable feeling becoming too much; ruining the kiss, I pull away, cupping her cheeks, “You’re my Angel, I love you so much”

There’s a burst of pure joyful laughter as Rachel leaps from her chair, pulling me up with her and twirling us around before we fall backwards onto my bed in a fit of giggles, her body on top of mine as she laughs into my neck.

“I love you back, my butterfly” she looks into my eyes when she speaks and I can’t help the soft smile that dances across my face as I pull her down, our lips moving against each other in a moment of bliss.

All I can think about is how lucky I am to have her in my life, I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend my life with.


End file.
